New World
by Hatake Nyra
Summary: Two Konoha shinobi got a mission that would change their lives forever as they find themselves in a world that is unlike their own.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

A/N- This plot follows the basic plot of Naruto and Bleach with a few extra plots and characters

Chapter One- Discovery

"_Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are considered trash. But those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash."_

Those were the words that Hatake Kakashi remembered as he once again stared at the tombstone of the ninja that died in the Third Great Ninja War. Though it has been 10 years since then, he still visited the tombstone whenever he could.

"**OI NII-SAN****!**"

Kakashi snapped out of his trance and turned around to find his 12 year old sister giving him a weird look.

As usual she wore her outfit that looked very similar to his minus the mask to her brother's, with her silver hair in two pigtails that stopped at her shoulders. Her red ninja headband was strapped around her head in a diagonal angle and the knot was tied in front of her pigtails so that some of her hair was sticking out in front of the headband.

"Nyra, why are you staring at me like that?" Kakashi asked when he saw her face.

"Are you serious? You already forgot!" Nyra exclaimed at his brother thinking right then that he was a complete idiot.

"What did I forget? Is it important?" Kakashi asked with a questioning look in his eye.

"Yes, you were supposed to meet your new team today at the academy an hour ago." Nyra said with a snicker.

"Oh shit! Thanks Nyra!" Kakashi said as he sprinted towards the direction of the academy.

'_Always late__…__some t__hings never change__'_Nyra thought to herself with a sigh.

* * *

Nyra had just finished dinner when Kakashi came home. She finished setting the table and then went to meet her brother.

"Welcome home. So who did you get?" Nyra asked as he walked through the door.

"Well… I got Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hanuro Sakura."

"What do you think of them?" Nyra asked her brother hoping for a good answer.

"By first impression I don't like them but the real test of their skills is tomorrow." Kakashi responded with a smile on his face

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did." Nyra stated with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look on her face.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked.

"You told them to meet you at the training ground without eating didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged. You're starting to sound a lot like Mom." Kakashi said smiling while rubbing his hand through his sister's hair, messing it up in the process.

"Fine they're your students not mine. Let's just eat, I'm starving." Nyra said

That being said they both sat down to eat.

Nyra served the ramen as her brother took off the cloth he used as a mask off his face so he could eat. Though she saw his full face every time they ate it still surprised her. She was one of the few who had seen Kakashi's face without the mask.

As they were eating a messenger hawk with a tube attached to its leg flew through the open window in the kitchen towards Nyra. She untied the tube and read the note inside.

_**Jounins Hatake Nyra and Hatake Kakashi **__**are**__** requested in the Hokage's office immediately.**_

Nyra showed the note to her brother who told her to go on ahead while he cleaned up.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Nyra asked the Third as he briefed them on their mission.

"Yes. As one of the Ninjas was cleaning up they found this folder with all this information." The Third said as he handed Nyra a folder full of paper.

"The folder contains notes taken by the First and Second about a portal to different worlds that were built by a man named Urahara Kisuke."

"I don't mean to be rude to the First and Second but is this real?"

After looking through the papers, she handed the folder to her brother, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure. That's why I want the both of you to check it out. It's located directly outside of Konoha."

He then preceded to hand Kakashi a map with a red dot on it showing where the portal should be and another paper to show how to open it.

"Bring some supplies like food, clothing and weapons just in case this is true. Report to me immediately when you get back."

"Yes Sir." Nyra and Kakashi said in unison.

"Wait, what if we don't get back by tomorrow? I told my students to meet me in the training grounds." Kakashi asked as he remembered his plans for the next day.

"If you aren't back by tomorrow I will do something about your students."

As they were leaving, the Third called them back to tell them one more thing.

"Keep this a secret; this is strictly classified till we know more about this. Then we'll see from there what to do."

When Nyra and Kakashi got back to their house they started to pack the few essential things they might need on the trip though it was just outside of Konoha.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were in front of an archway that was a little bit taller then Kakashi.

"I've never seen this before and I go by here every day." Nyra said

"It's probably because you weren't looking for it at the time. Anyway, let me look at the instructions." Kakashi said while pulling out the paper with the instructions on it.

Kakashi looked at it for a few seconds, made a face, and then handed it to his sister.

"That's all we have to do? Just press our hand in the arch and flow some chakra into the 'portal' and it should open?" Nyra said.

"Yep that's all it said." Kakashi said.

"Sooo…" Nyra said rocking back and forth "do you want to do it or should I?"

"Why don't we do it together."

"OK"

Feeling kind of stupid, Nyra and Kakashi both put their hands on the empty air.

"Ready?"

"Yea"

"OK on the count of three we release some of our chakra into the 'portal' got it?"

"Got it." Nyra said nodding.

"One, two, three."

Then Nyra and Kakashi released some of their chakra into the 'portal'. After two minutes of releasing chakra nothing happened. They were about to give up when the portal started to glow.

"What the Hell…" Nyra started

"Is happening?" Kakashi finished.

When the portal didn't stop glowing Nyra and Kakashi looked at each other in a questioning look.

"Here goes nothing." Nyra said as she stepped into the portal followed closely by her brother.

When they passed through the portal, they found themselves in a desert looking region. The only way they could tell it wasn't real was a ladder leading up a few yards in front of them. As they were taking in their surroundings a man with a green and white bucket hat with a cane and fan wearing clogs appeared.

"Who are you?" the man asked while snapping the fan open to cover his face.

"Hatake Nyra." Nyra replied while kicking at the sand nervously

"And you." Facing her brother, he directed the question toward her brother

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said with more confidence.

"Are you related by any chance?"

"Yes we're siblings. Umm, excuse me, but where are we?"

"You are in my training ground under my shop. How did you get here?" The man asked

"We got here by a portal. I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you." Nyra asked which was received by an elbow to the side.

"What?" Nyra whispered to her brother.

"That's still being rude." Kakashi whispered back.

Ignoring the two squabbling siblings the man answered "Urahara Kisuke."

At that name Nyra and Kakashi stopped arguing.

"You're Urahara Kisuke." Nyra said as she looked the man up and down again

"In the flesh. Why?" At those words, he snapped closed his fan, revealing a smiling face and bowed.

* * *

"So it still works huh." Kisuke said 2 hours later.

Kisuke then proceeded to sip his tea. _'Hmm I wonder if what I should do with them…'_

"Oi Kisuke… **KISUKE!**" Nyra shouted looking concerned and snapping her fingers in front of the spaced out man.

"Huh sorry what were you saying?" Kisuke said as he snapped out of his trance.

"I was asking how we get back home." Nyra asked

"Well how I see it the portal broke when you used it. I guess it just collapsed from not being used in 40 years. It'll take me about a month at the most to fix."

"A month!!"

"So until then I took the liberty to make the both of you gigais and here are some gikongans." Kisuke said as he handed two PEZ dispensers to the Konoha Jounins.

Nyra got a PEZ dispenser with a bunny on top which Kisuke told them was their most popular gikongan Chappy. While Kakashi got a PEZ dispenser with a dog on top which he was told it was their third popular gikongan Papyrus.

"And these are special gigais; they transform your… what's your power?" Kisuke said as he then gave the two gigais to Nyra and Kakashi

"Chakra." Kakashi answered

"Right. Chakra into the power that's in the world you're in. So in the case right now our power is called reiatsu. Of course when you get back to your home world it will go back to being chakra." Kisuke continued.

"Thank you." Nyra and Kakashi said with a bow

Then Kisuke went on to tell them how to use them both.

"I suggest you put them on now because you are now in your soul form and if you die without them on it's for keeps."

When Nyra and Kakashi put on their gigais there was a flash of light and smoke. When it cleared they looked dazed but unharmed.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked Kisuke after they broke from the daze

"Your chakra was transferred to reiatsu." Kisuke answered not looking concerned at all

"Now lets see if your gigais worked please put your gikongans in your mouth and swallow don't chew."

Nyra took out her PEZ dispenser, and pushed down on the bunny's head, dispensing a small green pill and, with hesitation she popped it into her mouth as her brother did the same with his. Then all of a sudden Nyra cried out in surprise as she looked at herself; even though she wasn't in her 'body', it was moving as the same thing happened to her brother's body.

"Why is my body moving?" Nyra asked a bit scared.

"It's the gikongans. They're really artificial souls and will enter your body in place of you so you don't look dead. Oh and one more thing I might add before you get surprised again." Kisuke then went to another room and rolled a full length mirror in front of them.

"You're Shinigami now." Kisuke said with a grin

A/N- Yes I know very boring first chapter but the second chapter will be better. Yes I know that Urahara is a little out of character but I didn't know how to make him serious at the same time as goofy. If you want you can review and let me know how I'm doing or you can criticize your choice. Until next time this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	2. Crash Course

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

A/N- This plot follows the basic plot of Naruto, Bleach, and Inuyasha with a few extra plots and characters

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_You're __Shinigami __now." Kisuke said with a grin_

Chapter 2- Crash Course

Nyra and Kakashi looked at themselves in the mirror, Nyra doing a 360 degree look. Both of them were now in dressed in black and had a katana strapped to their side.

"Cool! Never had a katana before." Nyra exclaimed as she pulled out her katana from the sheath and admired its red and green hilt while slashing it around like an expert before putting it back in the sheath.

"That is a Zanpaktou it responds to only your reiatsu it is used to kill Hollows or any thing else you wish to cut." Kisuke said as he fanned himself quit amused with Nyra's behavior.

Then Kisuke proceeded to explain to main concept of Shinigamis, Zanpaktous, and Hollows after Nyra and Kakashi had gotten back into their gigais.

"Hollows were all souls of formerly normal humans. They are fallen souls that weren't brought by Shinigami to Soul Society…" Kisuke started to say

"What's Soul Society?" Nyra interrupted curious

"Soul Society is simply where all the dead souls are guided to by Shinigamis by the means of Konsoh which is preformed by the Shinigamis Zanpaktou and where the Shinigami headquarters are. Are the both of you with me so far?"

"Kinda" Kakashi said

"Not really" Nyra said still very confused

"As I was saying it's the job for Shinigami kill the Hollows but instead of destroying them the Hollows are cleansed by the Shinigamis Zanpaktous of the actions they did as Hollows sending them to Soul Society. But the Zanpaktous don't cleanse the actions the soul did when they were human."

"What happens to those Hollows?" Nyra asked already knowing the answer

"They go to Hell."

"Now that you are up to speed time for some training!" Kisuke said as he leaped up closed his fan and proceeded to walk to the ladder that led to the training ground.

"Training?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his sister with a questioning look in his eyes

Not answering the question Nyra shrugged, got up and started to follow Kisuke, Kakashi following close behind.

* * *

When they got to the bottom of the ladder Kakashi and Nyra where surprised to find not only Kisuke but three other people, two teenagers, an adult, and a black cat.

"Who are they?" the teenage boy with red spiky hair, that looked in Nyra's opinion like some was holding three fingers up, and warring a T-shirt that said 'Urahara Shop' asked looking pissed.

"Now, now Jinta. Don't be so mad." Kisuke said while waving his hand up and down.

"But what are they doing here who the HELL are they?" Jinta yelled not amused with Kisuke's playful attitude.

"Please come down Jinta." The girl with pigtails with part of her hair hanging loosely next to her eye looking like someone doing an upside-down peace sign with their fingers, who had a matching t-shirt as Jinta's and was warring a skirt, who was standing next to Jinta said in a quiet voice

"Don't order me around Ururu." Jinta said as he started to pull at Ururu's pigtails.

"Jinta that hurts!" Ururu cried in pain

"**STOP IT. WE HAVE GUEST. PLEASE BEHAVE.**" The big man next to them with a big mustache, witch reminded Kakashi and Nyra about their friend Guy who would probably be crazy enough to grow a mustache like that, braided hair, muscular, and warring an apron yelled as he pulled Jinta off of Ururu.

"Kisuke are these the two people you were talking about earlier when you were making the gigais?" a man voice said that came out of the small black cat.

"Yes…" Kisuke started to say but was interrupted by Nyra as she jumped on the cat and started to cuddle with it.

"It's so cute! Is it a Shinigami cat? Because we have ninja cats. OHH it's so cute" Nyra said in an excited voice as she started to cuddle the cat again.

Kakashi shifted his weight looking embarrassed by her sister's behavior.

"No, I'm actually a woman." A woman voice said as the black cat transformed into a full grown woman with long purple hair, tanned skin and…. was completely nude.

"**Ahh**." Nyra screamed as she realized what she was cuddling moving back

She then looked around everybody looked bored but Kisuke who looked quiet amused as he once again covered his face with his fan and Kakashi who had a surprised look on his face witch Nyra thought looked like he'd just been reading "Make Out Paradise".

"Yoruichi-sama please put on some cloths we have guest." Ururu said in her soft voice again

"Right I'll be back."

Yoruichi left and two second later came back dressed in a orange top with white shoulder blades on it, black pants, and had her hair up.

"I'm sorry I've been a cat for so long the body grew on me. I'm Shihouin Yoruichi by the way nice to meet you." Yoruichi said as she bowed

"What was that? We ninjas have the same thing but I didn't know you could do it!"

"It's called shunpo…."

**COUGH COUGH**

"Now let me introduce everyone." Kisuke said trying to draw attention to himself again

"My best friend Shihouin Yoruichi, my two young employees Hanakari Jinta and Tsumugiya Ururu, and my assistant Tsukabishi Tessai." Pointing to them as he said their names "And the two behind me is Hatake Nyra the girl that was hugging you Yoruichi-san and her older brother Hatake Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you." They all said in union

* * *

A few minutes later Kakashi and Nyra were facing Jinta and Ururu Shinigamis once again with their katanas drawn, all four of them in protective gear.

"**ARE YOU READY? OK THE FIGHT IS ANYTHING GOSE. NYRA, KAKASHI TRY TO GET USED TO THE ZANPAKTOUS AND YOUR SHINIGAMI FORMS.**" Kisuke yelled a few yards away, Yoruichi and Tessai standing next to him

Nyra leaned over to her brother and asked "_Why are they so far away_?"

"Who knows?" Kakashi answered with a shrug

They soon found out.

"**OK BEGIN.**"

Jinta and Ururu came running toward Kakashi and Nyra lighting fast. If it wasn't for their fast reflexes from being ninjas for so long the siblings would have been hit full force.

"What the Hell!" Nyra exclaimed as she dodged Ururu's blow to the head.

"Watch out!" Kakashi warned as Jinta came in from behind of Nyra. Kakashi jumped in front of Jinta blocking his giant bat with his Zanpaktou and was pushed back into a rock hard.

"Uhh"

"Are you OK?"

"Yea"

"Thanks for the warning." Nyra said turning around looking at her brother with a smile on her face

"Pay attention." Kakashi said as they both blocked blows from Jinta and Ururu with their katanas.

After a few hours of exchanging more blows Nyra and Kakashi got used to having a katana, and were use to their Shinigami bodies so much that they soon figured out how to shunpo being it so close to how it was when they were ninjas. They soon gained the upper hand and in a few more minutes they had Ururu and Jinta pinned down.

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

"That was great there. I didn't know you were that good. There's just one more thing." Kisuke said

"What's that?" Nyra and Kakashi asked in exhausted tones

Kisuke pulled out a katana from his cane and chanted "_Sing __Benihime_. You need to learn your Zanpaktous name." Kisuke said as his katana changed shape.

The next second without them realizing it Kisuke attacked them both knocking them out.

"Was that necessary Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked a she shunpoed by her best friend's side

"Yes, it's faster this way. They are now in their subconscious about to meet the spirits of their Zanpaktous." Kisuke replied

A/N- To all you non Bleach fans and new/old Naruto fans I put the story under Naruto because the main Characters are from Naruto and the story will mostly be in the Naruto settings after a few more chapters in Bleach. Until next time this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	3. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

A/N- Nyra and Kakashi are in their own sub conscious so I'll be doing their encounters with their Zanpaktou spirits separately

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Yes, it's faster this way. They are now in their subconscious about to meet the spirits of their Zanpaktous." Kisuke replied_

Chapter 3- Names

"Uhhh. What just happened?" Nyra said as she woke up.

"Oh that's right Kisuke attacked us and knocked us out. I'm gowning to hurt that man that hurt like hell." She said rubbing the part where Kisuke had hit her

"Hey Kakashi do you see where Kisuke is so I can beat the crap out of him." Nyra said in a frustrated tone as she felt at her throbbing head.

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi."

"**NII-SAN**"

When she didn't hear a response she finally took in her surroundings.

"This is _definitely_ not Urahara's shop."

She was in the woods and she could hear any sound of animals, which was strange to her, as she looked up there, was a moon in the sky with stars all around. The smell of different types of trees was in the air reminding her of the forest outside of Konoha. As she finished taking in her surroundings something in her told her to go into the forest.

"There's nothing to lose maybe nii-sans already went into the woods." Nyra said thinking that they were put there by Kisuke when he knocked him out.

A few hours later she was in the center of the woods but no one was there. Nyra knew that if her brother was any where he would be in the center of the woods.

'_Maybe he's not here yet.'_ She said to herself

Then she heard a rustle as she turned around there were fierce yellow eyes staring at her.

* * *

"That hurt. What was that man thinking attacking us like that, but he was fast I couldn't even read his moves." Kakashi said as he woke up with a throb in his head

When he looked around he could tell that his sister had a slight chance of being where he was. The reason was very simple he was on a giant white fluffy cloud.

'_I wonder if I'm dead.'_Kakashi thought to himself as he was done looking around but then he remembered the throb in his head and he know there was no way you could feel pain unless he was in Hell and he definitely knew there were no clouds in Hell.

Then he spotted something different from the corner of his eye a gray storm releasing lightning from it. As he looked at it more he had a feeling that he needed to get over there and investigate. He then looked around for the second time and spotted a bridge leading from the cloud he was standing on to the storm cloud a few feet away. As he made his way across the bride he his feeling of needing to go to the storm cloud increased. When he finally got there he was hit by lightning.

* * *

"How long are they going to be out" Jinta asked Kisuke

"I don't know it's all on them they could be out for hours at the most though." Kisuke answered

"Till they wake up move them to the shop rooms and keep an eye on them."

"What do we do when they wake up?" Ururu asked

"Bring them to me I want to see if they accomplished finding out their Zanpaktou's name"

* * *

As Nyra stared into the yellow eyes she instinctively reached to the right side of her leg.

"Shit I forgot I don't have any kunai knifes with me."

Then the thing moved forward into the moonlight. Even though Nyra could fully see what the eyes belonged to she didn't relax because it was a big silver wolf and it looked on the pounce to kill.

"So you've finally arrived." The wolf said it sounded female but the voice sounded as fierce as her eyes.

"Um I guess so." Nyra said a little nervous

"Don't worry I won't hurt you I'm a friend." The wolf said in a kind soft voice seeing the tenseness in Nyra's body

At those words even though Nyra didn't notice she clamed down and looked at the wolf fully for the first time. The wolf was a large wolf about the size of a horse with glossy silver fur that covered most of its body except for it face. The face was pure white like new fallen snow then she noticed something the wolf's eyes had turned shiny silver making the wolf look less threatening.

"You're eyes…"

"What about my eyes?"

"They turned silver."

"Oh that it happens all the time. My eyes turn yellow when I'm angry or tense and silver when I'm happy or calm."

"So what was it angry or tense?"

"What? Oh why my eyes were like that. Angry."

"Why?"

"Because you took so long to get here that's why. Do you know how long I had to wait for you Nyra?"

"How long...wait how do you know my name?"

"Too long and to answer your second question I just know."

"Why did you need to wait for me?"

"Don't you know? I'm your Zanpaktou's spirit Ginookami." Ginookami said with a bow

*Gin-Silver

*Ookami-Wolf

* * *

"**KISUKE ONE OF THEM IS AWAKE. IT'S NYRA.**" Jinta yelled as Nyra started to stir

When Nyra woke up she saw that she was in one of the rooms in the shop. She then spotted her brother lying next to her unconscious and went to wake him up.

"STOP." Jinta yelled at Nyra before she touched her brother

"Why?" Nyra asked looking a little sleepy and annoyed

"Because we don't know what will happen if he is woken up forcefully."

"Oh I didn't know that."

Then Ururu's head popped in the doorway and said "Um Nyra, Kisuke-san said to meet him in the training area."

* * *

As the lightning hit Kakashi instead of feeling the burning shock he felt a calm feeling going through him. The lightning feeling like a hand was grabbing him. Then the hand made of lightning started to move to the center of the cloud in a quick motion so fast Kakashi was there in a few seconds. As the hand drew closer to the ground Kakashi could see where the hand had come from. He was gently placed down next to it. It was a big cluster of lightning shaped as a dog.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked having a feeling that the strange animal could talk

"I'm you're Zanpaktou's spirit Raikouinu." Raikouinu said

*Raikou- Lightning

*Inu- Dog

* * *

"**OI URURU THE OTHER ONES AWAKE.**" Jinta yelled as he spotted Kakashi waking up.

"Yo."

"AHH! How did you get over here so fast?" Jinta said holding his hand to his chest while looking at Kakashi with annoyance running through him.

"Kakashi please follow me." Ururu said as she popped her head in the room

Ururu then lead Kakashi to the ladder that lead to the giant training room under the shop.

"Nyra is already down there with Kisuke-san waiting for you"

* * *

"Good now that you're both here did you manage to learn your Zanpaktous name?" Kisuke asked the siblings

"Yes." They said in union

"But why do we need to know our Zanpaktous name." Kakashi asked

"Let me demonstrate." Kisuke said as he once again took out his katana from the cane he carried around.

"You see Zanpaktous have three stages the form it is right now, shikai and bankai. Shikai is the released form of your Zanpaktou when you call its name. Like so… _Sing Benihime_." Kisuke said as he released his Zanpaktou again

"AHH" Kakashi and Nyra said running backwards

"What?"

"The last time you did that you attacked us." Kakashi said then realizing it was stupid and walked back Nyra by his side

"As you can see it's not only changed but it's now stronger." He said as he sliced a rock in half

"What about Bankai?" Nyra asked

"Ahh… that. I knew you might ask me that so I brought someone to show you that **KUROSAKI.**"

"What?!"

A man come out he had orange hair he was in a black Shinigami uniform and a white haori that had black stripes at the edge. As he walked closer his faced was crunched up in annoyance.

"_Is it just me or is that the same face that Jinta has all the time?_" Nyra whispered to his brother

Kakashi just nodded. The man walked till he was right in front of Kakashi and Nyra.

"Hello I'm the Captain of fifth squad Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said

A/N- I've noticed that my chapters are really short they will get longer when I get the hang of this story. Please comment or criticize your choice. Until next time this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	4. Seireitei

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

A/N- Is any one reading this?

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Hello I'm the Captain of fifth squad Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said_

Chapter 4- Seireitei

"Wait Captain?" Nyra asked confused

"Oh I forgot to tell you there are 13 squads in Soul Society each with their special types but I'll let Ichigo explain that. Anyway each has a Vice-Captain and Captain plus seated officers who are lower than Captain and Vice-Captain." Kisuke said after sheathing his katana

"So why did you call me here Urahara-san? I don't have time for this I have paperwork. And who the hell are they!?" Ichigo said to Urahara his frustration building

But then thinking about all the paperwork he had back at his office in Soul Society he was happy that Urahara had called him. Then two things accord to him one was that he had already introduced himself and two the two silver haired strangers where looking at him funny, well one of them for the older looking one had a mask covering most of his face.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and this is my sister Hatake Nyra." Kakashi said introducing himself and his sister while analyzing the man that stood before him with his Sharingan.

"Hi" Nyra said in a cheerful tone, finally confident with meeting the new people in this strange new world, waving a hand as she was introduced.

"What is that!?" Ichigo asked with a finger pointing towards Kakashi's Sharingan very wearied out at the red eye. It had a darker red circle barely visible around the pupil with three symbols that looked like commas in a triangular formation on the circle.

"It's called Sharingan…" Kakashi started but was then interrupted as a stuffed animal that looked like a teddy bear lion mix jumped on to Nyra's chest

"Ohh what a great feeling…" the stuffed animal said as he rubbed his head against Nyra's chest in delight.

"**Get off her Kon you perverted gikongan."** Ichigo yelled as he pulled Kon off of Nyra who was in shock of hearing a stuffed animal talk AND move.

"_This place gets weirder by the minute."_Kakashi thought to himself not knowing his sister was thinking the exact same thing

"I'm not even going to ask what was just on me." Nyra said as she shuddered and shook her head trying to forget the memory

"Good you don't want to know." Ichigo said as he chucked the squirming stuffed animal that was in his hand far away.

"Any ways," Kisuke said turning to Ichigo after he had chucked the stuffed animal like nothing had happened "I called you so you could show those two your Bankai." Kisuke said nodding in Nyra and Kakashi's direction

"Why don't…" Ichigo started then remembered that Urahara didn't like to use Bankai even he hadn't seen it.

_Sigh_

"Fine I'll do it."

Then Ichigo took out a katana from his back the very size of him. It was all black except for a silver line running at the very edge it had no hilt and had a white cloth hanging from the grip. Nyra looked at him in surprise noticing the katana for the first time.

"**BANKAI" **Ichigo yelled as a swirl of smoke surrounded him "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said as the smoke cleared.

Nyra and Kakashi looked in surprise as they saw Ichigo's Bankai. He now wore an outfit that looked a lot like the Shinigami uniform except for the middle of the top was cut in a 'V' shape the bottom as well, and the top was longer reaching up to his knees the inside red with his captain white haori on top. His Zanpaktou had also changed it was now normal sized and all black with a black broken chain connected to the katana.

"There are you happy now Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked Kisuke after a few minutes of Kakashi and Nyra asking questions and looking at his Bankai in fascination like he was a sculpture in a museum that was always overcrowded.

"Wait not yet. I still need you to do one thing before you go." Kisuke said when he saw Ichigo starting to walk away "I need to show them these first." He said as he took out a four pictures then coaxed Nyra, Kakashi, and even Ichigo over with a devious smile on his face.

"These are some other Bankais and Shikais that other Shinigami have." He said while giving the pictures to Kakashi and showing who was in the pictures and the names of their Zanpaktous. The pictures were split to show both the persons Shikai's and Bankai's on one picture.

"How did you get these pictures?" Ichigo asked Kisuke

"Oh I had Tessai take them during your battles with the Arrancar."

"Wait if you had these pictures then why did you need me?" Ichigo asked his frustration back

While Ichigo was arguing with Kisuke Kakashi and Nyra looked at the pictures. Then Ichigo stopped as he felt eyes staring at him. He turned around and found that three eyes were staring at him, Kakashi having covered up his Sharingan again, with weird looks on the owners of the eyes.

"What."

"Um I don't mean to be rude…" Nyra paused "But is that really your Bankai? Because the ones in these pictures are more impressive." She said as she looked at the pictures again then at Ichigo who was still in Bankai.

Before Ichigo could get mad at them Kisuke explained that it really was Ichigo's Bankai.

"Now that you know the importance of the names do you remember what your Zanpaktous said how to release them into Shikai form?" Kisuke asked the two siblings

"Yes." They said to Kisuke

Then Kisuke sat down a few feet away took at his fan and started to fan himself Ichigo went to sit by him still a little mad.

"OK Nyra you first." Kisuke said as he finished getting comfortable

Nyra took out her Zanpaktou and closed her eyes even though she said she remembered it was still blurry. Then she opened her eyes and chanted "_Howl to the moon Ginookami._" Then right before their eyes Nyra's Zanpaktou started to change the blade of her katana was now in the shape of a crescent moon and had a soft yellow white color.

"Cool!" Nyra said as she looked at her newly formed Zanpaktou then remembering that her brother was waiting for her she stepped back so that Kakashi could have more room. Kakashi having a better memory took out his Zanpaktou and chanted _"Crash down Raikouinu."_ His Zanpaktou appearance changed. The blade of his katana was now in the shape of a lightning bolt and it had turned sky blue but turned the color of a stormy day when he got mad as Kon appeared again trying to hug Nyra's chest once more.

"Ichigo don't forget you still have to take them to Soul Society." Kisuke said after they were done talking

"Soul Society?!" Kakashi and Nyra said in union

* * *

A few minutes later Kakashi, Nyra, and Ichigo were in Soul Society and started to walk towards a giant wall which Ichigo explained was the wall surrounding the area where Shinigami and Nobles live called Seireitei and where they were walking through right now was the place where the poorest souls lead to Soul Society first live called Rukongai. As Ichigo talked Nyra started to look again at an object that Kisuke had given one each to her and Kakashi soon later she was lost in thought remembering what he had told them.

"_"These are Kiokuchikan or memory modifiers you use them if someone that's not a Shinigami, dead soul, and Hollows sees you when you don't want them to. They erase memories and put new memories in but they are completely random memories."_

Then all of a sudden Nyra was snapped out of her thoughts by a yell.

"**MATSUMOTO****"**

When she looked up she was standing in front of a door that had the number ten painted on it. Her brother and Ichigo were already walking inside. Nyra was wondering how they got inside Seireitei so fast but then brushed the thought aside.

"First I need stop at the tenth squad to do a quick errand then I have to take you to the first squad captain to tell him you're here in Soul Society." Ichigo started to say as they made their way farther inside the screaming getting louder as they walked.

Then all of a sudden Ichigo stopped in front of a door and without even knocking slide the door open. As Ichigo entered the room with Kakashi and Nyra the two people a, young boy that looked around 13 years old and a woman that looked to be in her twenties, which seamed to be the ones making all the commotion stopped yelling at each other, well one of them was yelling the other seemed to be wining, looked at them in surprise.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki? And who are those two people." The young boy asked he had white spiky hair with a strand of his hair hanging loosely over his left eye.

His eyes were blue green and when you looked into them you felt power and wisdom surrounding him. He was wearing the Shinigami uniform with a white haori like Ichigo's except it looked brand new, with a katana strapped, by cloth the color of his eyes around the front of his body, to the right side of his back.

"Well because Jyuushirou knew I walked by here everyday he told me to give you this today." Ichigo said with a smirk as he preceded to hand the boy a big plastic bag filled with toys and candy

"Masumoto give this to Yachiru for me please." The boy said as he handed the woman behind him the plastic bag without a second glance trying to keep his voice calm the woman nodded then disappeared Nyra and Kakashi guessed she was using shunpo.

"So who are these people?" the boy asked again as turned back around he remembered that Ichigo wasn't alone but not before Nyra and Kakashi saw a number ten written on the white haori he was wearing

"These are my guest Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Nyra. Urahara-san told me to take them to the old man to see what to do with them." Ichigo said almost jamming his thumb into Kakashi's right eye who was unfortunately standing behind him, Kakashi dodging the thumb in time.

Nyra and Kakashi nodded to the boy thinking that at this rate they would probably have to learn a lot of names in a short period of time as the young boy introduced himself and the woman as she came back from her errand.

"I'm Captain of tenth squad Hitsugaya Toushirou and this is my Vice-Captain Masumoto Rangiku." Toushirou said

"_Teichou who are these people?"_ Rangiku said in a whinny voice.

Rangiku had strawberry blond hair like Ichigo's that hung loosely down back stopping a few inches after her shoulders. Her eyes were a silver blue color showing mischief. She was wearing the black Shinigami uniform. She had a pink scarf around her shoulders, and a necklace, and had a white belt tied into a rectangular bow a part hanging loosely with a badge, that had a picture of a flower and the number ten, tied to it.

*Twitch* *Twitch*

Getting annoyed with his Vice-Captain he said in a very calm irritated voice so as not to be embarrassed in front of the two guests in his office "Masumoto these are guests Ichigo brought from Urahara's place Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Nyra." Toushirou said as he pointed towards them as he said their names "And stop using that voice with me it's very irritating."

"_But Teichou…" _Rangiku started to whine

But then she stopped for two reasons first was that her captain seemed much angrier than usual and another was that the girl with silver hair was staring a Toushirou funny.

"You're a captain?!" Nyra asked surprised and pointing at Toushirou "What are you 13?"

*Twitch* *Twitch*

"Yes I'm a captain and I'm 130 years old not 13 I passed that age decades ago." Toushirou said his irritation building even more. So much that his reiatsu started to seep out in a huge wave

"Hey calm down Toushirou." Ichigo said

"It's Hitsugaya." Toushirou said his reiatsu rising ever more as he got madder from Ichigo calling him by his first name.

Then he started to calm down as he saw that even though Ichigo and Rangiku were fine and still standing, Ichigo because he was a captain class himself and Rangiku who was used to it as she was used to Toushirou's vast amount of reiatsu, Nyra had passed out being smaller and a bit weaker than her brother and Kakashi who was on his knees panting feeling for the first time a vast amount of reiatsu.

* * *

A few minutes later Nyra had woken up and immediately asked a question that was on both her mind and Kakashi's but Kakashi was more polite not to ask.

"Your 130 years old!!!" Nyra exclaimed to Toushirou remembering the comment he had made before she had passed out

"Yes I am. Shinigami age abnormally slower then normal people because we're dead."

"Wait a second if your only 130 and you look like you 13 then how old are you." Nyra pointed her question to Rangiku

"I'm 280 and that's still young" Rangiku said in as a matter of fact tone

"OK, how about you?" Nyra asked Ichigo remembering him

"I'm 26." Ichigo said

"What? Only 26 how?" Nyra said very surprised

"Because unlike these two people who are dead I'm still alive." Jabbing his finger in their direction

"Wait I thought all the Shinigami were dead." Nyra said to Ichigo very confused

"They all are but me I'm an exception. Well Toushirou…"

"HITSUGAYA"

"Whatever, I'll tell Jyuushirou that you 'got' his gift and didn't give it to Yachiru again." Using his fingers as quotation marks at the word _got_

But before Toushirou could make an angry comment at him Ichigo was out the door with Nyra and Kakashi close behind heading towards the Squad One barracks.

"How that man became a captain is a mystery to me." Toushirou said angrily while shaking his head

* * *

"Welcome to our world." An old man said to Nyra and Kakashi after they had told their story.

The old man looked to be around his 80's, but Nyra and Kakashi knew he was probably way older than that he was wearing the usual Shinigami outfit with a white haori hanging loosely on his shoulders on top which the Hatake siblings found out that haoris were only worn by captain ranks, when they finally noticing the number five on Ichigo's own haori indicating he was captain of squad five. The old man's had the number one on which Ichigo told them meant he was the Head Captain making Nyra and Kakashi remember their own Head Captain so to speak the Hokage. The old man was completely bald the only hair he had was the very long beard that was tied neatly with purple ribbons and very long eyebrows that stopped where the beard started. There was no sign of a Zanpaktou but instead he held a cane that curled into itself at the top and was sharp and pointy at the bottom.

"By the way let me introduce myself my name is Yamamoto Shigekuni. I'm sorry I think I missed your names." Yamamoto said

"Hatake Nyra"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Well Nyra and Kakashi you are welcome to stay in Soul Society or you can stay in Urahara's place for the time being until Kisuke fixes the portal to your world." Yamamoto said then turning to Ichigo and said "While you're here why don't you show them around Soul Society."

"Do I have to?" Ichigo complained scratching the top of his head with one hand then seeing the look on the Head Captains face sighed and told the siblings to follow him.

* * *

A few minutes later they were starting to walk around Seireitei when Ichigo stopped and turned around to face Nyra and Kakashi.

"OK first is squad…" Ichigo started to say but never finished as a child that looked to be four with pink hair jumped on him.

"Icchi, Ken-chan wants to play with you!" the girl said as she started to bounce around Ichigo looking for something

"Yachiru I don't have time for this, and what the HELL are you looking for." Ichigo asked very annoyed with the small hyperactive child.

Yachiru was very small she went up to half of Ichigo knees. She had big brown eyes and pink marks on her cheeks that made it look like she was blushing. Her Zanpaktou hung from her hand by a string wheels attach to the bottom. She had a badge tied to her arm. The badge had the number eleven on it and a picture of a sideways square with stars on the top three corners.

"Icchi do you have candy? I want candy?" Then noticing Kakashi and Nyra for the first time jumped on top of Kakashi's head and asked "Do you have candy?"

"Umm…no." Nyra said as Kakashi pulled Yachiru of his head

"Didn't you already have candy that Rangiku gave you?" Ichigo asked Yachiru as she started to jump from person to person looking for candy crying "CANDY! CANDY! I WANT CANDY!"

"Me and Ken-chan already ate them all." Yachiru wined

"Oh good you found them! Now then Ichigo lets fight." A large man said his Zanpaktou already out of its sheath

The large man had his Shinigami uniform open so that exposed his chest. He had his hair sticking up with bells tied to each clump of hair so every time he moved they jingled. His Zanpaktou was almost as tall as he was, the blades uneven edges made the katana look very old. He wore a white haori with the number eleven the sleeves and bottom of the Haori was ripped giving the man a more menacing look. He had a scar across his left eye and an eye patch on his right and an evil grin on his face.

"HI KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru happily said with a wave seeing the man

As the man walked closer Ichigo turned to Kakashi and Nyra and said "Do you know how to use shunpo?" with a hopeful voice

"Yes we do." Kakashi said "Why?"

"Because we need to get the Hell out of here fast or he's going to kill us." Ichigo said with a little relief in his voice knowing the siblings could use shunpo

At that the man charged at Ichigo but he was too late as he and his two charges shunpoed away.

A/N- I have too much free time I hope you enjoyed the new chapter of New World I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't forget to comment or critic. Until next this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	5. Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

A/N-This part of the story happens one month later. I'll be using parts in the Naruto Manga that are word for word to get the story flowing more.

Chapter 5- Back Home

"Come on Nii-san don't go easy on me." Nyra said

Nyra and Kakashi were in one of Seireitei training grounds again practicing Kidou Rukia a friend of Ichigo had taught them. It was very similar to using Justu in Konoha except there was no need for hand signs and they were very quick learners especially Kakashi who used his Sharingan to copy the Kidou. They had been practicing for the whole month and gotten the main drift of it. Not only that they could use their katanas just like it was an extension of their arm.

"Hadou no 31: RED FLAME CANNON" Kakashi yelled as he stepped next to Nyra shooting a red fire ball from his hand

"Way of Destruction number 33: SOUKATSUI" Nyra said at the same time a blue ball of reiatsu shooting from her hand

A few seconds later they hit their mark a board hanging from a chain with a target on it.

"YES BULLSEYE!" Nyra cheered as she jumped up and down very happy she then looked to see if her brother got the same

Kakashi had hit the target and had used enough reiatsu to even blow up the board. At that her face fell.

"Looks like I won 26 to 20." Kakashi said with a glint in his eye

"Good job." A woman's voice said as they finished practicing for the day

A few seconds later Vice-Captain of Third Squad Kuchki Rukia stepped out into the training grounds followed closely behind by her husband and her Captain Abarai Renji.

"Yo." Renji said looking very bored as usual since there hadn't been much to do since the Winter War ended almost 10 years ago.

Without Sosuke Aizen and his Espadas to cause havoc in the living world or Soul Society there wasn't much to do except do paper work and go to the living world for the occasional Arrancar that found its way there.

"So I see you have almost mastered Kidou." Rukia said as she stood by Nyra and Kakashi then leaned in closer to Nyra and whispered "Unlike my husband over there and he's supposed to be a captain."

Then Nyra and Rukia broke into a laugh for a few second then stopped remembering that the person they were laughing about was directly behind them.

"What are you two giggling about?" Renji asked very curious all of a sudden having a feeling that the two girls were laughing at him

"Oh nothing." Rukia said with a grin

"Just girl talk that's all." Nyra said a smile on her face as well

Renji just shrugged he knew his wife well enough to know that she wouldn't tell him what she had said to Nyra.

"Anyways." Kakashi said stepping forward "Why did you come here? I know it's not to see us practice."

"Ah, that's right." Rukia said as she went to stand by her husband again "Urahara said that the portal was fixed… Well that's our message bye." Then Rukia and Renji left leaving the two Konoha shinobi in silence.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Nyra and Kakashi stepped out of the Senkaimon in Urahara's Shop where Kisuke was waiting for them.

"Do have all your belongings?" Kisuke asked

Even though they were given a choice to stay at Urahara's Shop they chose to stay in Soul Society instead in one of the rooms the Squad 5 barracks.

"Yes." The siblings said

Kakashi and Nyra were carrying two bags each. A big one that held all the things they had brought from Konoha and a smaller one for the new thing they received in Soul Society and from Kisuke.

"OK please get in your gigais as I explain some modification I made with the portal." Kisuke said as he saw that Kakashi and Nyra were still in their Shinigami forms

As Kakashi and Nyra got into their gigais and then followed Kisuke to the portal he started to talk.

"Now some of the changes I made which is the most important modification is that you can now control what time you get back to your world." Kisuke said as he showed Nyra and Kakashi the dials and buttons that controlled the modification "But it only works when you go from here to your world not the other way around. The second modification is the gigai builder and storage room inside the portal. If you ever want to bring someone from your world to ours then you don't have wait for a special gigai to be made for you because the portal will make it for you not only that but it will store and transfer your reiatsu to chakra again. Plus if you're coming here your chakra to reiatsu."

With that said Kisuke helped them to set the time to be one month back plus one day as to not cause suspicion.

"Ok all ready." Kisuke said as he did one last check to see if the portal was functioning properly

"I'll go first this time to make sure no ones nearby." Kakashi said as he stepped into the portal witch flashed as his reiatsu was once again turned into chakra

After one minute Nyra thought she had given Kakashi enough time to check if the coast was clear and stepped inside the portal.

* * *

"So there is a portal to another world." The Third said as he listened to the story Nyra and Kakashi had to tell them

The second that Nyra had stepped out of the portal she and Kakashi sprinted to the Hokage's house in the center of Konoha.

"Now if I remember correctly didn't you have to meet your new students an hour ago?" The Third said directing his question to a very guilty Kakashi

With that said Kakashi disappeared appeared in a puff of smoke. Nyra followed him closely behind but far away enough that Kakashi didn't know she was following him for she had concealed her chakra. Kakashi first stopped by their house to pack a backpack then wet toward the training grounds. As they got closer to the training ground Nyra could see three kids, two boys and one girl, which looked the same age as her waiting.

"**YOU'RE LATE." **The three kids said as Kakashi greeted them

Nyra hide herself in a high tree so she could see what her brothers new students were like though she was high up she could hear everything that was said in the training grounds. Ever since she had become a Chuunin she's been watching her brother do the same training exercise to see if the students were worthy enough to become his students and officially become Genins. But so far no one had passed the test. The test they were told was simple get the bells from him in the time limit and you pass and if you didn't pass you went without eating and were tied to a log. But the real teat was teamwork. As she was thinking to herself she saw that the fight had begun and the yellow haired boy was trying to fight her brother with no luck.

* * *

"_Hmm this is going to be easy I guess I can read my book."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he pulled out his favorite book Come Come Paradise

At first Naruto was confused but then he got over it and came charging at Kakashi very angry and very cocky.

* * *

"Wow that kid can do **Kage Bushin No Jutsu…** but seams he still hasn't mastered it yet." Nyra said as she saw the blonde hair boy get tricked into thinking that her brother had transformed into one of the Shadow Clones.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the time was up and Naruto was tied to a log but nobody had gotten the bells from Kakashi. Kakashi then explained to them what the real test was then he started to walk towards some thing a stone with name carved in them.

"These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village. Look at this the numerous names carved on this stone." Kakashi said as he stopped by the stone.

"I've decided to get my named carved on that stone too!! Hero!! Hero!! That's what I'll become!!" Naruto shouted very happy and excited

"But… they aren't just normal heroes…" Kakashi paused

"Oh yeah?!! Then what kind are they?!!" Naruto asked his enthusiasm building.

Still Kakashi didn't answer.

"What?!! What?!!"

Finally Kakashi answered.

"They are all heroes who died while on duty."

At that Naruto just realized what he had just said and his face fell.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…" Kakashi paused again as he remembered the day his friend had died pushing him out of the way of a boulder and had given Kakashi his Sharingan as a gift.

* * *

As the day wore on Nyra went back home before Kakashi could see her seeing that he probably needed to talk to his new team without her eavesdropping.

"A team that has passed his test… they are the first to get that far." Nyra said as she jumped from the roofs of the houses in Konoha on the way back to her house after a long day.

* * *

Three months later Nyra and Kakashi had all but forgotten about the portal in the woods. Much too busy doing mission the new Hokage Lady Tsunade gave them and keeping an eye on Naruto and Sakura after Sasuke abandoned the village. Until they had a very unexpected visitor a one rainy morning.

Ichigo came out of the portal very pissed off and the rain that was dropping from the trees onto his body wasn't helping.

"Why couldn't he have sent someone else… _mumble mumble_…" As Ichigo was mumbling to himself he failed to notice 2 boy and a dog coming from behind him going at least 10mph but lucky for Ichigo they had noticed him and jumped into the trees avoiding the collision.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kiba asked Shino who was jumping from tree to tree next to him as they made their way back to Konoha back from a mission.

Shino just shrugged choosing to be silent like usual

"He has to be from Konoha because he has to same headband with the Hidden Leaf sign on it… but I've never seen him before." Kiba continued

"He could be ANBU." Hinata said as she finally caught up with the boys

"No I fought together with almost all the AMBU during the Orochimaru attack… his scent doesn't smell familiar." Kiba said Akamaru barking next to him in agreement

"We better report this to Tsunade-sama when we report the mission." Shino said finally speaking

They sped up jumping faster from tree to tree having a motive now a little tense not knowing if the man was friend or foe. As they finally arrived at the Hokage's house and walking into Tsunade's office they saw that Kakashi and his sister Nyra were there who also just got back from a mission and were reporting what happened. But as soon as they saw Shino, Hinata, and Kiba with Akamaru in his usual place in his jacket they stopped talking.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei…Nyra." Hinata said bowing to each of them as she greeted them water dripping from her hair

"Yo." Kiba said with Akamaru barking a greeting as he jumped out of Kiba's soaked jacket and shook his body spraying water all over the office.

"Uh" Shino said nodding to Kakashi, Nyra, and Tsunade acknowledging them and ignoring the extra water on his cloths

"So how was your mission? Did it go well? No complications?" Tsunade asked while taking a sip of tea one hand wrapped around the cup the other hand on the underside of the cup looking tired.

"The merchants were escorted with no problems." Shino said making the report short and sweet

As Tsunade was about to dismiss them when Kiba remembered the man in the forest.

"Tsunade-sama there is a man who is in the woods he has a Konoha headband but I don't recognize him or his scent."

"Thank you Kiba I'll have someone check that out are now dismissed." Tsunade said then when Kiba, Shino, and Hinata left she turned her attention back to Kakashi and Nyra

"I know that you guys just got back…" Tsunade started

"But you want us to check this out." Kakashi finished knowing the request without her having to say it

"So are you fine taking another mission so soon?"

"Ya we're fine the mission didn't drain us as much as others." Nyra said

"Then your dismissed report back to me with this man so I may talk to him." Tsunade told them

"Got it." Kakashi and Nyra said before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Why me? Why me couldn't he have sent Renji, Shuuhei or Rukia she'd love to do this? _grumble_…_grumble_… Damn it all these trees look the same" Ichigo said pissed trying to his way out of the forest that was now surrounding him

"Ichigo!" A surprised female voice said snapping Ichigo out of his pissed off mood suddenly alert

As Nyra and Kakashi jumped down from a tree looking quiet surprised and soaking wet.

"When did you get here and why are you here?" Nyra asked confused on the purpose their friend from another world was there

"Two hours ago and the old man said that I should learn about this world science you already have learned about my world." Ichigo said pissed off again thinking about the paperwork he would have to do when he got back. "And what the hell am I warring?" Ichigo complain pulling at the outfit the portal had randomly given him

Ichigo was wearing a outfit similar to what Kakashi and Nyra was wearing minus the vest with a white jacket on top and it looked like it was way to small for him. The only thing that looked the right size was his jacket and sandals.

* * *

After Nyra had bought Ichigo a new outfit (the same but two sizes bigger) Kakashi and Nyra lead Ichigo to the Hokage's house. Ichigo was having a harder time adjusting to how his new gigai worked then when Kakashi and Nyra got the specialized gigais back in his world. Before they entered Kakashi knocked then went inside Nyra and Ichigo following him in. Tsunade was furiously doing paperwork with Shizune handing a new stack of papers immediately after she was done with the first with Shizune's pet pig TonTon running around.

"Is this the man that was in the woods earlier?" Tsunade said finally noticing that there were people in her office besides Shizune

"Yes, but he's not an enemy actually we need to tell you something." Kakashi said

Kakashi and Nyra each took turns telling Tsunade and Shizune about the portal and the other world and how they were there for one month and so on. Then Ichigo introduced himself and explained why he was in Konoha.

"So you need to learn about our world huh." Tsunade said then turning to Shizune and whispered something to her

Shizune left the office hurrying down the hallway to get whatever Tsunade wanted. A few minutes later Shizune came back with a man who had a ponytail that reminded Ichigo of Renji's hairstyle the man had a cut over his nose and was wearing a ninja headband.

"Iruka meet your new student Ichigo meet your new teacher." Tsunade said introducing them to each other.

A/N- I think that this one took me the longest to think of. I had a story block write after the first section. Don't forget to comment or critic. Until next this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	6. Ninja 101

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Iruka meet your new student Ichigo meet your new teacher." Tsunade said introducing them to each other._

Chapter 6- Ninja 101

"Wait a minute my new important mission is to train a grown man about ninjas?" Iruka said confused on how this was so important that Shizune had to literally interrupt the middle of his class just for this.

"Iruka this man is not from this world he is from another world called…" Tsunade said in a stern voice not saying the world that Ichigo came from as Ichigo and the two Hatake siblings forgot to mention the name of the other world.

"Soul Society." Ichigo said filling in the blank thinking it more appropriate for this conversation then saying Karakura Town

"Oh" Iruka said feeling kind of stupid for his outburst in front of not only The Hokage but Kakashi and his younger sister Nyra

Ten minutes later Iruka was up to date with Kakashi's and Nyra's adventure the other world that Ichigo came from. After a little thinking Tsunade decided that Kakashi and Nyra should help Iruka teach Ichigo about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjustu since they know Ichigo and he would probably feel more comfortable with them teaching him.

Before they left Tsunade stopped them and said "Please don't tell any of the kids about this especially Naruto because who knows what's going to happen if they find out that there is a portal to another world."

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

"Oi Kiba what was so urgent that you needed to interrupt my training?" Naruto asked Kiba as he spotted him leaning against The Hokage's house. He looked like a wet dog the result from the earlier rain that had stopped not too long ago.

"Earlier today I spotted a strange man in the woods and just a few minutes ago on my way home to change into some dry cloths I spotted the same man going to The Hokage's house. I thought I might need backup just incase Tsunade-sama needs help." Kiba explained

At that said Naruto and Kiba climbed up the walls then using their chakra to keep them in place under Tsunade's office window. The window was open and as they heard the conversation their eyes widened in wonder about hearing of the other world. As they climbed down the wall Naruto and Kiba were startled as they saw the very angry faces of Sakura and Ino glaring at them.

"What were you guys doing spying on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura commanded

"Ah, Sakura-chan…Ino why are you guys here?" Naruto asked afraid

"We have training with Tsunade today what's your excuse?" Ino said angrily placing her hands on her hips and leaning closer to Naruto so close that Naruto started to get so nervous that he told Sakura and Ino what they had just heard Kiba filling in the gaps.

Just as they finished it was like all of their friends could sense there was something amiss as they all showed up in front of The Hokage's house.

"OI Neji, Tenten, Bushy Brows, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata!" Naruto shouted while waving at them as the rest of the Genin and one Chuunin walked towards The Hokage's house

Choji had his hand in a potato bag eating like usual and as Hinata noticed that Naruto was the one shouting she proceeded to hide behind Shino her face red. As they came closer Naruto stopped shouting.

"What are all you guys doing here at once." Naruto asked

"We all have to get a new mission today from The Hokage." Neji said "What are you guys doing here?"

"Training" Sakura and Ino said simply

"Spying…" Naruto accidently said receiving a hit to the shoulder from Kiba and a glare from Ino and Sakura

Seeing that there was no helping it Naruto and Kiba relayed their story once again.

* * *

The sun had risen to the middle of the sky indicating it was the afternoon. Kakashi, Nyra, and Iruka were starting off Ichigo with the thing you needed to know as a ninja. While Ichigo seemed to be getting some of the lessons the others he attempted not so much. He had trouble learning how to control his chakra enough to make a clone of himself. But he could now make himself transform into anyone as he stood before Kakashi, Nyra, and Iruka as Kakashi. Afterwards Ichigo enjoying the new technique started transforming into different people he knew in Seireitei and impersonating them, which caused a confused expression from Iruka made Kakashi put his hand to his face to cover the rest of his face and shake his head, and made Nyra roll on the floor cracking up in laughter.

"Look at me I'm Ikkaku my head is so shiny it's blinding!" _**POOF**_ "I'm too beautiful to do work and always will follow Ikkaku wherever he goes!" _**POOF**_ "CANDY I WANT CANDY!" _**POOF**_ "_Nanao-Chan I love you_." Ichigo said as he transformed from Ikkaku to Yumichika to Yachiru then finally finishing his performance by transforming into Captain Kyouraku. "Thank-You, thank-you you're all to kind the next performance will be tomorrow." Ichigo then said as he took a bow.

* * *

"OK I think that's enough for today." Iruka said from where he was standing watching as Kakashi and Nyra took turns training Ichigo on how to use the basic ninja weapons in battle and how to aim each of them

Ichigo panting hard from all the non stop training bowed to Nyra in thanks for training him. Kakashi then got up from where he was laying against a tree while reading _Make out Paradise _for the third time and walked towards Ichigo and said "Sense it would be a hassle to you going back to Soul Society every day, why don't you stay at our house? Well until you learn all you can in this world about ninjas."

After thinking for a little bit Ichigo said that he had to talk to the head captain first and gather a few things while he was at it.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ichigo was back with a bag slung over his shoulder and this time he was not alone as Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Toushirou came marching behind him each of them with a bag as well. Nyra waiting for Ichigo by herself as Kakashi had to do a mission and left a few minutes before. She was twirling her kunai knife around board of waiting for Ichigo when she spotted him walking from the gate and started to walk towards him but then stopped as the others walked out.

"_This doesn't look good."_ Nyra thought when she saw everybody else especially when she set her eyes on the squad ten captain as they walked behind Ichigo.

"NYRA!" Rukia and Rangiku yelled waving as they spotted Nyra

"Hi guys…what are you wearing?" Nyra said as she saw what they were wearing

Rukia was wearing a pink skirt that reached up to an inch above her knee, pink sandals and a white blouse with a chestnut colored jacket on top that had cream colored sleeves and collar. Rangiku was wearing brown shorts, brown shoes that had the number ten on it painted in white, a blue t-shirt with a white jacket on top and a simple necklace around her neck that had a small circular jewel hanging from it.

"Oh this…" Rangiku said as she did a twirl to show off her whole outfit "Ichigo complained about the outfit he got when he got here so he made Urahara fix the gate so that we can choose what we want to wear."

As Ichigo and Renji finally caught up with Rukia, Rangiku, and Nyra as they started to walk to the village forgetting about the boys completely too into their conversation Rukia gasped at seeing her husband's clothing for the first time. Rukia had never seen him dressed like this but with the basically walk in clothing store that Urahara had installed in the gate he had chosen cloths that he had wanted to wear for awhile but couldn't afford.

Renji was wearing a black long-sleeved collared top, jeans that had three different belts, a chain hanging from one of his pockets and a black cloth around his forehead decorated with red diamonds. One of his sleeves had an olive branch decorated on it and was rolled up to his elbow and he wore a small necklace with a small red rectangular jewel hanging from it. Meanwhile Ichigo wore a blue t-shirt that said "SMILE" on it in yellow, white shoes and jeans he had got from his house in Karakura town.

"You look so sexy honey." Rukia said as she went over and gave her husband a kiss on the lips

"Thank you I knew you would like it." Renji said as he kissed Rukia back

"Hello earth to Rukia and Renji you know there is a kid around." Ichigo said as Renji and Rukia continued to act like they were newly weds thou they had been married 8 years already.

"Oh sorry." Renji and Rukia said a little embarrassed

"So why are you guys here I thought it was only Ichigo and where is Toushirou?" Nyra asked

"**HITSUGAYA**!" Toushirou yelled as he walked up behind him with the usual frustrated look on his face when someone called him by his first name

Toushirou was also dressed simply in a collared blue shirt with a loose white jacket on top, blue pants, white shoes, and a black wrist band on his left wrist.

"_Teichou you look so cute_." Rangiku said as she saw Toushirou's outfit and gave him a hug

"Masumoto please get off me I can't breath and don't call me cute."

"Sorry teichou."

"So why are they here again?" Nyra said repeating the question

"Oh right that." Ichigo said

Then Ichigo explained as they all walked towards the village that when he told the Head captain about their offer he said that Toushirou and Renji should go to then. But when they were about to leave Rangiku and Rukia showed up with things already packed saying that they were going no matter what.

Finally they had arrived in Konoha Nyra then lead them directly to The Hokage's house and introduced Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Toushirou to Tsunade saying they would also be learning about their world as well. After that they went to the house that Nyra and Kakashi shared when they weren't on missions. As they entered Nyra cooked a quick meal they ate and started to go to bed. Renji and Rukia sharing a room, Rangiku and Toushirou shared a room and Ichigo got Kakashi's room while he was gone as the only room left wasn't cleared.

"Hey Nyra." Ichigo said before they went to the rooms to sleep

"Yes." Nyra said

"Where are your parents? Are they doing a mission?" Ichigo asked

After that Nyra's happy face fell as the question was asked and said sadly "Otou-san died a long time ago and Nii-san won't tell me any thing about Oka-san. All he did was give this necklace saying it was hers once." Nyra said showing a golden necklace that had a small colorful dragonfly made of diamonds hanging from it. "I wear it everyday…" she said stroking the necklace like it was a puppy lost in thought.

"Way to go Ichigo." Renji said smacking his friend behind his head

"Ow I didn't know!" Ichigo said a bit angry that Renji had hit him

"I'm so sorry." Rukia said after hearing what Nyra had to say

"It's OK I have Nii-san around most of the time and I also have my friends so I never feel lonely." Nyra said brightening up and tucking the necklace under her clothes again. Rukia nodded understanding Nyra and her feelings.

At that they all went to bed.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier…

"Are you sure they went this way?" Naruto asked Kiba as they went through the woods after the strange man they remembered him saying his name was Ichigo, Nyra, and Kakashi

"Ya I remembered his smell and I know Nyra's and Kakashi-sensei's smell." Kiba said Akamaru barked

"I don't think we should be doing this." Neji said the only reason he came was to keep Kiba and Naruto out of trouble

"Huh that's strange I smell more people." Kiba said

"Let me check BYAKUGAN." Neji said activating his Byakugan "My god…"

"What is it Neji?" Naruto asked curious as to what he'd seen

"This chakra it's something I've never seen before." Neji said speechless "And they're all walking out of a gate."

"How many?" Kiba asked

"5" Neji answered

A few minutes later they were following them from The Hokage's house to Kakashi's house that he shared with his younger sister.

"This is weird why are they here are they from the other world I overheard Kakashi-sensei talk about." Naruto said surprised that Nyra had let them crash in her house. "Tomorrow I'm going to get some answers and I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

The next morning the smell of tea, rice, ramen and freshly cooked meat spread through the house announcing breakfast. Toushirou was already up and was helping Nyra make the breakfast in the kitchen that also happened to be dinning area when Renji and Rukia walked in.

"Good morning!" Nyra said cheerfully placing the food on the table as Toushirou began to serve everybody's proportion of the meal into a bowl and placed them in front of each chair next to some wooden chopsticks.

"Good morning!" Renji and Rukia said taking a seat next to each other Nyra then sat down as well as Toushirou

After eating for five minutes Nyra noticed something odd.

"Where are Ichigo and Rangiku?" Nyra asked noticing the empty chairs that were for them

"Oh don't worry about it they like to sleep in." Renji said as he reached across the table and picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and stuck it in his mouth

Twenty minutes later Ichigo and Rangiku finally walked into the kitchen, sat down, and started to eat the partially cold meal. After they were done eating Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo helped to clean up. Toushirou seeing that his vice-captain wasn't doing anything yelled at her to help eventually Rangiku caved in and reluctantly went to help in the kitchen. When they were done everybody changed out of their night cloths into fresh cloths and followed Nyra to the training grounds where Iruka and Kakashi, back from his mission, were waiting for them.

"OI NII-SAN." Nyra yelled as she jumped from the tree she was in to the ground spotting her brother back from his mission and unharmed she ran over and hugged him Kakashi ruffling her silver hair saying "Hey kiddo how are you doing."

"Oh Iruka here are some more people that we need to train." Nyra said as the rest of the group arrived at the training grounds separating from her brother resentfully

"I know Tsunade-sama told me." Iruka said waking over to introduce himself

After they all introduced themselves Iruka got straight to business separating Ichigo from the rest of the group as he had an extra day of learning hence knowing more. The morning once again turned to afternoon and Iruka could tell that Rukia was great at manipulating chakra and doing the hand signs while on the other hand Renji reminded Iruka of how Naruto used to be with chakra manipulation…bad. Toushirou meanwhile was excelling quickly through the training and was already caught up with Ichigo while Rangiku was taking a nap against a tree. Iruka was working them twice as fast and twice as hard as they were adults and could handle it. Yelling at them from across the training ground, giving them pointers, showing them the hand signs again, or shouting words of encouragement.

"The hand signs are like this Renji concentrate your chakra you almost got it. Move your self a little higher Toushirou. Move your arm a little lower Ichigo. That's perfect Rukia." Iruka yelled throughout the day

Nyra was in charge of hand-to-hand combat while Kakashi helped with their Justu and resistance against Genjustu using his Sharingan. As Ichigo fought against Nyra in hand to hand combat he was thinking that this was more of like being in a training camp then what he was sent there to do which was to learn about Konoha and the world around it. But as he trained harder and longer Ichigo realized that Nyra, Kakashi, and Iruka were giving them history lessons and telling them certain things about ninjas that went with the training.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Naruto woke up to see that the sun was already high in the sky as he got dressed he cursed to himself for not waking up earlier not knowing if Kakashi and the newcomers would still be at the training grounds where he knew where they would be. He started to jumped from one house roof to another trying to gain speed. After a little he hit the forest gaining even more speed then in a minute he finally arrived at the training grounds and to his joy he found that they hadn't left yet. Naruto was about to drop down when he was started by a whisper next to him and 10 'thunks' behind him.

"You sure you want to do this." The voice whispered

Naruto turned around to find all his friends had followed him and the one whispering next to him was Shikamaru the only Genin in their age group that had passed the Chuunin exams.

"Why are you guys here?!" Naruto asked confused

"We saw how fast you were going and thought something bad had happed. But when we saw the training grounds we knew what you were going to do." Neji said jumping lightly next to Naruto's other side

"You can't stop me I want answers and I want them now." Naruto said

"Who said we were going to stop you we want to know as much as you do we'll be here if you need any help persuading them." Ino said winking at him and sticking out her tongue

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI." A voice yelled as Nyra, Kakashi and Iruka were about to teach Ichigo, Toushirou, Renji, and Rangiku finally awake from her nap a new Jutsu. Rukia already having mastered the Jutsu stood back and watched.

"Hi Naruto what are you doing here?" Nyra asked a worried look on her face as her eyes darted from Naruto to her Shinigami friends remembering what Tsunade-sama had warned them about to telling the other Genin and Shikamaru about the other world especially Naruto

"Who are they?" Naruto asked casually knowing full well who they were

"They are new ninjas from deep in Konoha." Nyra said making up a lame answer

Naruto knew full well that that was a lie and he could tell that Nyra could tell he knew so he decided to play all his cards.

"Are you sure they aren't from another world and are here to learn about our world." Naruto asked

"How did you…I thought I heard something outside the open window he must have heard everything!" Nyra exclaimed realizing that they had been caught

"Before we decided their punishment…" Kakashi said taking out some wire

"_**Their**_ punishment?" Nyra said putting enthuses on the their

But in a few seconds she got her answer as her brother threw the wire like a lasso though the trees and caught something to be more accurate 10 somethings and pulled them out.

"Sakura…Ino…Choji…Shikamaru…Neji…Tenten…Lee…Hinata…Shino…Kiba? What were you guys doing there?" then realizing something Nyra sighed and turned to Naruto and said "Don't tell me you told them didn't you. Now I know why Tsunade-sama didn't want you especially to know about this because you…have…a…big…mouth." Nyra said stretching the sentence

A/N- So there you have it another chapter sorry I took so long. I know the ending is a bit choppy but after having ideas going through my head a 100 times this is the best I could think of. Don't forget to comment or critic. Until next this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	7. A New Friend in Seireitei

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

A/N: Why isn't anybody commenting? It feels like nobody is reading my story.

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Sakura…Ino…Choji…Shikamaru…Neji…Tenten…Lee…Hinata…Shino…Kiba? What were you guys doing there?" then realizing something Nyra sighed and turned to Naruto and said "Don't tell me you told them didn't you. Now I know why Tsunade-sama didn't want you especially to know about this because you…have…a…big…mouth." Nyra said stretching the sentence_

Chapter 7- A New Friend in Seireitei

It has been a month since that incident in the training grounds Nyra was back in Seireitei already wearing the shihakusho that all the Shinigami wear. Her brother standing next to her reading the new book Jiraiya had given him from the series he wrote, while Nyra once again out of boredom ran what had happened on that day at the training grounds.

"_How lucky they were that Tsunade-sama was in such a good mood that she let them even visit and train into being Shinigami as well."_ Nyra thought to herself sighed then said "But why do we have to babysit!?" out loud without knowing making Kakashi look up and look at her confused. They had already finished their training with the Squad 13 Captain Ukitake ten minutes ago and they were now waiting for the others to finish.

A few minutes later the other ninjas now dressed also in shihakushos walked up to them tired from another day of training. Thou they were tired they were happily chatting away Naruto yelling at them about something Nyra couldn't here until they got closer.

"I'M GOING TO BE AS STRONG AS A CAPTAIN!" Naruto yelled excited

"Naruto stop making such a fuss. Geez always have to make a scene." Sakura said with a sigh

"OHHH THE POWER OF YOUTH IS BURING THROUGH ME!" Lee said getting pumped

"Lee calm down." Tenten said as she saw her teammate getting pumped again and worried that she would have to calm him down like when they were training just a few minutes ago

"Naruto not a chance I'm going to be stronger than you." Kiba said Akamaru, who he wouldn't leave in Konoha but took with him, barking in agreement

"Man this is troublesome." Shikamaru complained picking his ear with his pinky finger looking bored

"I thought it was fun…_MUNCH_…_MUNCH_…want some?" Choji said while eating barbeque chips and offering some to his best friend Shikamaru

Finally they arrived where Nyra and Kakashi were waiting for them and started to walk to the Squad Five barracks where they were staying, Ichigo once again letting them stay there giving them four rooms for them to use. The ninjas chatted along about their training while Kakashi and Nyra listened attentively to what they had to say. Finally they arrived everybody went to their rooms to take a quick shower and change before they went out for lunch Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata shared a room while the boys were separated into a group of 3 and 4. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji shared the second room, Neji, Lee, and Shino shared the third room, while Kakashi and Nyra took the last room.

* * *

Two hours later they had all showered and changed into fresh cloths and were walking around Seireitei trying to find somewhere to eat when the large group of Konoha shinobi spotted the Squad Nine Captain Hisagi Shuuhei, his wife Hinamori Momo, and Rangiku, who had apparently had finally finished her basic training in Konoha, and her white haired Captain Toushirou walking towards them.

"_HEY NYRA…KAKASHI_" Rangiku yelled

"Hi Rangik-san!" Nyra said using her nickname being now that she was very close to her having learned the name while still in Konoha.

As she walked closer she was glad to see the Squad Ten Vice-Captain was back from Konoha.

"So when did you get back." Nyra asked after giving the Vice-Captain a hug

"Yesterday."

"Did Iruka give you a hard time?"

"No, teichou made me behave." Rangiku said looking at her Captain

"Is our house still in one piece?" Nyra asked knowing Rangiku to be a very messy person

"Oh don't worry teichou cleaned up before we left." Rangiku whispered to Nyra with a devious grin remembering how she had once again tricked her Captain into cleaning her mess

"Um who are they?" Shikamaru asked pointing to Shuuhei and Momo

"Oh that's right you haven't met them before. Shika-kun this is the Squad Nine Captain Hisagi Shuuhei and his wife Hinamori Momo." Nyra said using the nickname she had made up for Shikamaru when she was 5.

Shikamaru made a face of embarrassment and anger at the sound of his nickname.

Because her brother had become a Jounin young and both of their parents were gone Shikamaru's parents had offered to take care of Nyra when she was only 4 while he was away on missions. Since Kakashi got a lot of missions because of his rank she was left at their house often and grew to be friends with Shikamaru and because Choji was Shikamaru's best friend and visited often him as well. But whenever he wasn't on a mission Kakashi took the time to train Nyra to become a ninja still leaving her at the Nara's house whenever he had a mission till finally Nyra had become a Chuunin at the very young age of 10. But Shikamaru, Choji, and Nyra were still close.

"Hello nice to meet you all." Momo said in a small voice bowing to them after being introduced

"Nice to meet you." Shuuhei said after his wife

"So where are you guys heading." Kakashi asked the Shinigami

"We were going to eat you guys want to join us?" Rangiku asked a pleading look in her eyes

"Please sensei we're hungry." Naruto said

"We've been looking for a place to eat for hours." Kiba said

"Please nii-san." Nyra said

"Ya…Please…Come on…we're hungry." the rest of the Genin and one Chuunin said resorting to winning and pleading all due to hunger

"You're going to pay right?" Kakashi asked

"Of course you are our guest why wouldn't we pay." Shuuhei said a little offended

"Fine we'll come along." Kakashi said with a smile

"YA." the ninja cheered at the thought of food

"_I wonder if I should tell them about Choji's eating habit?"_ Nyra thought to herself then thinking about it for a little bit and came to the conclusion as not to tell them for the possible loss of a free lunch.

As they walked on Rangiku caught up Nyra on the happenings in Konoha and before long they arrived at a Tea House and went inside. The Tea House was already filled with other Shinigami young and old. The found a table to sit at that was next to a window it already had a grill heated up so they cooked cook their own meat. The server came and their orders pork, beef, ramen, tea, sake, fish and so on.

A few hours later everybody had their fill…everybody but Choji who had ordered another serving of meat and was now grilling it. Everybody that didn't know Choji well was now gaping at him in wonder and the look on Shuuhei's face showed that he was double thinking about inviting the Ninja/Shinigami group. Then something happened that nobody in that room would ever forget.

"You know if you keep on eating like that you're going to get fa…" Rangiku started to say but was then cut of as Shikamaru and Nyra who were sitting on either side of her covered her mouth making the last word muffled.

"Don't ever say that word to Choji." Nyra whispered to Rangiku removing her hand from her mouth and nodding to Shikamaru to do the same

"What all I was going to say was he was going to get fat." Rangiku said so quickly that the word were out of her mouth before Nyra or Shikamaru could do anything

"OH NO." Naruto said as he started to back away from the table the rest of the Konoha ninja doing the same leaving the Shinigami to look at them in confusion

"You've done it now getting him mad…how troublesome." Shikamaru said still backing away from the table

"I'M NOT FAT I'M PLEASNTLY PLUMP!" Choji yell then got to his feet and forgetting that he was in Soul Society and not in Konoha yelled "BAIKA NO JUTSU!"

And to the surprise of everyone the Shinigami especially Choji inflated like a balloon his head arms and leg going inside his body making him a perfect circle. He then jumped up and rolled around the shop in rage like an out of control bowling ball and the Shinigami were unfortunately the pins.

* * *

A few minutes later Choji had calmed down and Shuuhei plus Rangiku, who had caused the problem, paid for the damage and food leaving them both broke. The group walked away from the now wreaked Tea Shop a minute later the Shinigami said their good byes and left. The ninjas continued to walk and didn't speak until Naruto got so annoyed with the silence that he burst and yelled "HOW THE HELL WAS HE ABLE TO DO THAT?!" But all he got were a few shrugs and confused expressions.

"Maybe we should ask Urahara about this." Shino said surprising everyone

"I forgot you were here you're so quit all the time." Kiba said receiving a very hurt expression from his squad member

"That's a good idea Shino we'll go there tomorrow." Kakashi said "Until then let's go back to the barracks and sleep."

When they arrived at the barracks they all said goodnight and went to their rooms Kakashi and Nyra leaving last.

"What do you think that was?" Nyra asked

"I don't know but maybe we'll find out tomorrow." Kakashi said

Then Nyra stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Kakashi asked

"Ya." Nyra said with another yawn

"Get on." Kakashi said as he bent down moving his arms behind his back

Nyra got on his back and Kakashi got up piggybacking his sister. When he reached their room Nyra was already asleep on his back her head laid against his shoulder. So Kakashi took of here shoes, unstrapped her Zanpaktou Ginookami, and placed her in her bed. He pulled the covers over her body and bent down pulled his mask down and kissed her gently on the head. He then got up went to the door and closed it but before he did he whispered "_Goodnight Nyra_"

* * *

The next morning the ninjas ate breakfast quickly and changed then made their way to the Senkaimon arriving in Karakura town. They made their way towards Urahara's Shop still in soul form using shunpo and were greeted by the Jinta and Ururu how were like usual fighting but stopped long enough to show them were Urahara was.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" Kisuke asked yawning

They then took a few minutes to describe the previous day's event and when they were done they looked at Kisuke for a reaction but saw none.

"Sooooo…" Ino asked

"What?" Kisuke asked

"Why was Choji able to do something that requires Chakra?" Sakura asked

"Why wouldn't he, he still has Chakra as do all of you." Kisuke said lazily

"WHAT?!" they all said in union confused even more

"I never said that all your Chakra was transformed into Reiatsu really only half did." Kisuke

"WHAT!" they exclaimed this time surprised

"Try it." Kisuke slightly interested on what they would do

"Fine I'll try first." Naruto said getting up and putting two fingers from each hand together into a cross and saying "KAKE BUNSHIN NO JUSTSU."

There was a puff of smoke and two more of Naruto appeared.

"Let me try." Kiba said not convinced "Follow me if this works I need to be outside."

They all walked outside and sat down looking at Kiba waiting.

"Let's do this Akamaru." Kiba said

Akamaru jumped on the floor and barked. Kiba then got down on the floor next to his dog, crossed his arms, and said "NINPOU GIJYUU…" Kiba started there was a puff of smoke and Akamaru transformed to look like Kiba both their nails and teeth sharper and longer "JYUUJIN BUNSHIN." They then jumped in the air and started to spin fast Kiba shouting "GATSUUGA" then they hit the floor making the concrete crack.

After that everybody else tried their own Justu.

"BYAKUGAN"

"SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU"

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU"

A few minutes later they were all were satisfied that all their Jutsu worked.

"Let's go back to Soul Society." Ino said from inside Hinata

Hinata let Ino do her mind transfer Jutsu on her and had forgotten she was at the moment Hinata.

"OK but Ino…" Shikamaru started

"What?"

"Shouldn't you release your Jutsu now?"

"Right…Kai."

* * *

A few minutes later they were all back in Seireitei and walked to the squad five barracks it was still early in the afternoon so they decided to do as they wished that day because there was no training that day. Everybody split up into groups Sakura went with Ino and Hinata to shop around, Tenten, Neji, and Lee went off on their own to explore Rukongai, Shikamaru and Choji went to look for somewhere to eat, while Kakashi and Shino found a nice quiet place because Kakashi wanted to read the books that Jiraiya had given him and Shino just wanted a quiet place to think. Nyra had decided to walk around aimlessly by herself.

After ten minutes of walking she passed by third squad training grounds when she heard a bang coming from inside. Curious she made her way towards the training grounds only to find a boy who looked to be, 11 or 12 with flaming red hair, practicing his sword play bored out of her mind Nyra decided to watch. After a few minutes the boy seemed like he was down he turned around to find Nyra staring at him.

"How long have you been there?" the boy asked sheathing his sword

"Awhile."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Nyra." Nyra said, not feeling the need to be formal and say her last name, while extending her arm looking into the boys violet eyes

The boy took her hand and said "Reonio."

"Nice to meet you Reonio." Nyra said with a grin feeling a friendship starting

"Hey do you want to spar with me it's more fun then doing it by yourself." Reonio asked noticing the Zanpaktou at Nyra's side

"Sure I have nothing else to do."

"Come on then." Reonio said making his way to the middle of the field his Zanpaktou already drawn

Nyra soon found out that Reonio was quiet an excellent fighter and as they fought each other they talked and asked questions. Nyra soon figured out that Reonio was 11 but was turning 12 in a few weeks while Reonio found out that Nyra was actually from another world and lived in Konoha.

"So you have this power that's called Chakra and you use it to perform Jutsu." Reonio about an hour into the fight

"Yep." Nyra said while blocking a blow he threw at her

"Can I see a Jutsu?" Reonio asked stopping the fight without Nyra's knowledge making her almost wound him

"Sure…hmm…OH I know this one will blow your mind. It's a lot like red flame cannon but a lot bigger and stronger" Nyra said as she did some hand signs then took a deep breath and blew a big ball of flames out of her mouth. After a minute it went out.

"That's what we call KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU." Nyra said

"Cool…" Reonio said and was about to say more when he was cut as Renji came walking up to them

"Hey, Nyra how's it going." Renji said then facing Reonio said in a stern voice "You can't just ditch you babysitter like that you know you aren't old enough to be left by yourself yet."

"But it's so boring just staying in the Squad three barracks and I'm almost 12 already." Reonio said

"Wait you guys know each other?" Nyra asked confused how her new friend knew the Squad Three Captain

"Yes why wouldn't I…"Renji said then put his arm around Reonio and pulled him closer "He's my son."

A/N- I felt like having Renji and Rukia have a son since it just popped into my mind. Sorry for not updating sooner but with AP testing and my mom grounding me from the computer for no apparent reason I could only write a few sentences or words a week. Don't forget to comment or critic. Until next this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	8. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Yes why wouldn't I…"Renji said then put his arm around Reonio and pulled him closer "He's my son."_

Chapter 8- Kidnapped

"HE'S YOUR SON?! YOU HAVE A SON?!" Nyra exclaimed looking at both of them finally seeing the resemblance between father and son. The same flaming red hair and eyebrows that were starting to zigzag slightly up his head making them look like tattoos.

"Oh I forgot to mention my dad was the Captain of Squad Three." Reonio said scratching the back of his head

"You think you could have mentioned it like 'Hello my name is Abarai Reonio AND I'M THE FREAKEN SON OF THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD THREE'." Nyra said her voice building then seeing the look on the two people in front of her calmed down and said "Sorry I overreacted…"

"You think." Reonio said raising his eyebrow

"It just surprised me that's all." Nyra said feeling very embarrassed blood rushing to her cheeks making her blush

"Hey what's with all the commotion?" a voice said

They turned around and there was Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Rangiku all of them piled high with bags and boxes from their shopping spree.

"Rangiku what are you doing here and what's with all the bags and boxes?" Renji asked seeing his friend with all the boxes and bags piles high in her arms or hanging form them

"Oh I was walking around Seireitei trying to avoid the paperwork that teichou makes me do everyday when I bumped into these three and heard that they were going shopping and decided to join them." Rangiku said in one breath making everyone gap in wonder

Nyra then explained what had just happened and introduced Ino, Hinata, and Sakura to Reonio each of them bowing in greeting the best they could with shopping bags in their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys." Reonio said bowing towards each of them in return

"Hey I just thought of something." Nyra said then turning to Renji "Can Reonio have dinner with us at the Squad Five barracks?"

"Sure as long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Dad…" Reonio wined stretching the A in dad "Don't embarrass me in front of my new friends."

Renji just gave him an evil grin and laughed making Ino, Sakura, Nyra, Hinata, and Rangiku laugh with him.

This made Reonio scowl at his new made friends and his old friend and his dad.

* * *

"Hey can I go back with Nyra and the others to Konoha." Reonio asked a few days later as he was invited once again with his mother and father to eat with the Konoha shinobi

"Why all of a sudden?!" Renji asked as he looked at his son surprised

"I don't know I just do." Reonio said slurping some noodles in his mouth

"Actually I invited him and I already went to ask Tsunade-sama if it was OK." Nyra said

"This is the first time I've heard about this." Kakashi said to his sister a little disapprovingly

"I didn't ask because I knew you would say no unless I asked Tsunade-sama and Reonio's parents said yes." Nyra said pouting

"So can I?" Reonio asked his parents once again with a pleading look on his face

Renji and Rukia looked around and saw that not only was Nyra waiting for a yes but so were the other ninjas minus Kakashi who was still looking at them with a question look in his one eye that wasn't covered. Renji then looked at his wife who gave him a small smile and a nod then lean in and whispered to him

"_Honey, y__ou know Reonio doesn't have many friends his age being he is the only child we know of in Seireitei. Let him have fun with his new friends."_

"Fine you may go." Renji said

"YAY…ALRIGHT…THANK YOU." Could be heard around the table with a few high-fives

"But on one condition…"Renji said quieting everybody down

"You have to stay at Nyra and Kakashi's place and do as they tell you." Renji said with a grin when he thought of his son obeying what anybody said

"As long as if it's OK with you Kakashi." Rukia said to Kakashi who was the only one not eating

"Yes it's fine." Kakashi said oblivious to the fact that a boy Nyra's age was going to stay at his house

"Where else was I going to stay in Konoha nobody knows me there and I don't have any of their type of money so I can't stay at a hotel or whatever they have there." Reonio said though he knew his parents were smart sometimes he thought he had the stupidest parent in the world

So it was decided Reonio could stay in Konoha for a week and with that the ninja plus three Shinigami left Soul Society and traveled back to Karakura via the Senkaimon thanks to the Hell Butterflies all three of the Shinigami could control. They arrived at the foot of Urahara's Shop and made their way to the portal that was in the training area greeting Urahara and Yoruichi, in cat form, on the way.

"Good bye son." Rukia said giving his son a hug and a kiss on his cheek

"Mom your embarrassing me." Reonio wined as he rubbed the area his mother had kissed him seeing Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Kiba holding in laughter and then he saw Nyra with a look of sadness in her black eyes but decided to ignore it till later

"See you son. Well your mother and I are going see you in a week." Renji said giving his son a hug as well and then with a wave of his hand he started to walk away putting Rukia's hand in his

"Bye Okaa-san, Otou-san." Reonio said as he saw them walked off hand in hand watching them till he couldn't see them

* * *

Ten minutes later they walked out of the portal in the forest all dressed back in their usual outfits. Reonio was the only one who had to pick his outfit and choose to wear a long-sleeved that had white sleeves and a brown center with a black shirt on top that was cut a little at the bottom in a V that showed the brown part of his long-sleeve that was underneath. He had then chosen to wear some black loose pants and black sandals that were open showing his toes that Kakashi told him to wear it being the normal shoe wear in Konoha. They then started to walk to Konoha carrying their belongings with them. After a few minutes Reonio remembered the pained expression of Nyra when he had said good bye to his parents and deiced to ask Shikamaru if he knew why figuring if Nyra's best friend didn't know then he would ask Kakashi. He made his way over to Shikamaru who was talking to Choji and Nyra.

"Hey." Reonio said giving them a wave they waved back greeting him then he turned to Shikamaru and asked to talk to him by himself. They made their way a few feet away from the group in the back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shikamaru asked curious

"I was wondering why was Nyra sad when I was saying good bye to my parents earlier?" Reonio asked with a little concern for his new friend

"Oh that…" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head then looked at Reonio with a serious stare then said with a sad smile on his face "Your moment with your parents must have made some painful memories come back to her. You see when Nyra was young her father…" Shikamaru paused for a bit then continued on "committed suicide and she never knew her mother so seeing you with your mother and father reminds her of what could have been. She usually tries to hide her pain behind a smile for her brother so he doesn't worry so much. But I know the difference I was there when the news came to her she cried for weeks on end till she saw how pained her brother was. It was then that she told me that she promised herself to stop crying over it she said she would grow up. Nyra was only 4 when this happened and already she was pushed into the adult world."

As Shikamaru finished Reonio thought how lonely Nyra must have felt all those years with no mother to sing to her or kiss her goodnight, no father to call her princess or tell her stories. Then he remembered Kakashi and he felt a little better. For the short time that he had known Nyra and Kakashi Reonio could tell that they loved each other a lot and that they wouldn't think twice to kill themselves to save the other. They joined the group again and Shikamaru walked back to Choji and Nyra who were still talking.

"So what did he want?" Nyra asked Shikamaru as he joined them again

"Nothing just he just asked about something his Dad told him about our world." Shikamaru lied

Nyra knew Shikamaru was lying but didn't push the matter knowing that if the subject was important her best friend would tell her.

* * *

"AHHHH I'm so full Nyra you're the best cook ever." Reonio said with a sigh of satisfaction after eating the almost as much as Naruto ate when he had Ramen then he thought about what he said and then said "Don't tell my parents what I said that they both like to cook sometimes but they never turn out so well. Guess they should stay with swords not spatulas and pots."

"Don't worry we won't tell." Nyra said with a smile as she started to clear the table then seeing her brother with his mask still on and food uneaten she guessed that he would want to eat in his room. Nyra took the food to her brothers room with Kakashi following close behind then when she was sure Kakashi had every thing he needed a drink, chopsticks, excreta she went back to where Reonio was to be met with a confused and questioning stare.

"What?" Nyra asked going back to cleaning

"Why does your brother eat in his room and not here? And why doesn't he ever take that mask off?" Reonio asked

"Oh that to answer your first question it's because he doesn't like a lot of people to see him without his mask on…" Nyra started

"Is it because their something defective underneath or ugly?" Reonio interrupted

"No he's very handsome and normal when you look at the full face I know I've seen it many times." Nyra continued "Anyways to answer your second question he take it off when he's eating and taking a shower with nobody around and those are the only times." Nyra finished

"Weird…" Reonio said stretching the word longer then it was supposed to

"Ya my older brother is weird…but he's my weird older brother." Nyra said with a goofy grin

Then turned around and remembered she was doing everything by herself and yell at Reonio to be helpful. Reonio scared at what Nyra would do if he said no quickly got up and helped Kakashi joining later when he was done eating adding his own dishes. Then they watched TV from a television set they barley used because Reonio asked.

A few hours later Nyra was fast asleep and Reonio was tired so Kakashi turned off the TV, said goodnight to Reonio as he went to the guest room they had shown him earlier. He then picked up his little sister in his arms and carried her to her room where she regained consciousness long enough and mumbled

"Goodnight Nii-san. I love you." With this she fell back to sleep but still heard as her brother said like every night "I love you too Nyra goodnight and sweet dreams." While caressing her soft face then pulled down his mask and kissed her tenderly on her head then pulled her bed covers higher over her body.

* * *

The next three days was routine they woke up, ate Kakashi going to his room to eat, Reonio asking if he could learn a new Justu, gaining to same ability as his mother, or how to use ninja weapons, and met up with some or all of their friends to eat, train, or just talk. Then on the fourth day while Nyra, Reonio, and Kakashi were eating Kakashi and Nyra were summoned. Not knowing what to do with him they brought Reonio with them as they arrived they made their way to the Hokage's office and knocked. Tsunade after a few seconds told them to enter and they walked in Tsunade was about to start talking but then saw Reonio walk in not sure if he should have gone in.

"Whose he?" Tsunade asked after seeing Reonio

"Tsunade-sama this is Renji's son the one I asked you permission if he could visit this world." Nyra said wondering if the Hokage still remembered Renji

"Oh right yes him." Tsunade said

"Because he's from another world I will tell you your mission with him here. There have been reports of large group of people that work under Orochimaru that are planning to attack Konoha. Your mission is to find these people and capture for questioning or kill them."

"What do we do with Reonio he barley knows anybody here and he isn't due back to his world for three days." Kakashi asked Tsunade

"Has he had training like the others?"

"More or less yes." Nyra said

"Then take him with you oh and by the way another person will be joining your team you know him Kakashi." Tsunade said as that point there was a knock at the door

"COME IN." Tsunade shouted

A man walked in he was wearing a mask that resembled a cat with red markings on it and a mouth painted on facing downward. He had a sword strapped to his back and the outfit that all AMBU wear indicating that he was a well AMBU. When he was fully inside and the door closed Tsunade asked him to remove the mask showing his face he had spiky brown hair and his head band was turn into a cut off helmet with two parts on the side.

"Tenzou." Kakashi said recognizing his fellow AMBU member with a little wave of his hand

"Hello Kakashi-senpai." Tenzou said in return

"Tenzou your code name for this mission is Yagito." Tsunade said getting down to business "You got that you guys Yagito."

"Yes sir." They all said including Reonio who was very confused at the moment

"You're dismissed."

With that they all left to get ready for the mission.

* * *

A day later they were camping near the enemy grounds when all of a sudden they were ambushed by the enemy.

"Kakashi I hear something." Yagito said walking up Kakashi and the others and no sooner did he do it a mass of Kunai Knifes came flying at them

Nyra quickly stepped in front of Reonio, who still didn't know how to defend himself, to block all the on coming weapons. Kakashi and Yagito block off the rest of the volley then all of a sudden it stopped.

"So we are fighting Kakashi of the Sharingan how intrusting." A voice said from one of the trees

Then without warning ten ninja stepped out from behind trees each already holding Kunai Knifes in their hands.

"Guess I'll need this." Kakashi said as he pulled up his Leaf headband showing his Sharingan

Then the battle began Kakashi and Yagito fighting half while Nyra fought the other with Reonio helping here and there. All of a sudden Nyra screamed followed by a scream from Reonio making Kakashi and Yagito turn around to see them both on the ground unconscious. But before either of them could get to them a man with silver hair in a ponytail with glasses stepped out into the clearing and picked them up handing them to a ninja each and yells across the clearing.

"THANKS FOR THE BODIES THEY WILL BE GREAT TEST SUBJECT FOR OROCHIMARU-SAMA." The man yelled then sprinted away the ninja carrying the two children close behind.

"GET BACK HERE KABUTO." Kakashi yelled starting to chase after them but was block by one of ninja that were left behind as was Yagito

"DAMMIT." Kakashi yelled in frustration

A/N-Finally I got this one down I didn't really know how to do the mission or battle scene because it would have been too long and I'm not good with long battles. I've noticed I've gotten lazy on descriptions I'll try to do better next chapter. Don't forget to comment or critic. Until next this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	9. Frustration and Desperation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

A/N- I'll be starting off with where I left off with Kakashi and Yagito then jump to Nyra and Reonio's point of view and jump back and forth a few times

**LAST CHAPTER**

_Then the battle began Kakashi and Yagito fighting half while Nyra fought the other with Reonio helping here and there. All of a sudden Nyra screamed followed by a scream from Reonio making Kakashi and Yagito turn around to see them both on the ground unconscious. But before either of them could get to them a man with silver hair in a ponytail with glasses stepped out into the clearing and picked them up handing them to a __ninja each and yells across the clearing._

"_THANKS FOR THE BODIES THEY WILL BE GREAT TEST SUBJECT FOR OROCHIMARU-SAMA." The man yelled then sprinted away the ninja carrying the two children close behind._

"_GET BACK HERE KABUTO." Kakashi yelled starting to chase after them but was block by one of Ninja that were left behind as was Yagito_

"_DAMMIT." Kakashi yelled in frustration_

Chapter 9- Frustration and Desperation

After a few minutes Kakashi and Yagito had beaten most of the Ninja but one, who seem to be the leader of the small group of Ninja, which at the moment Kakashi was holding to a tree with a Kunai Knife next to his neck.

"Where is Orochimaru's hideout? Where have they taken my sister?" Kakashi asked with clutched teeth trying very hard not to rip off the head of the man in front off him out of anger

The man wouldn't answer him making Kakashi sink his weapon deeper into his throat. But then Yagito stopped his hand from going farther pulling it away but keeping his own weapon on the man's neck to prevent him from escaping. Then without warning to the man Yagito knocked him out. He then used his Mokuton to make a wooden prison box, with straps on the back like a backpack, in case the man woke up. After he had finished his Jutsu Yagito went to Kakashi, who was already getting ready to chase off after Kabuto and stopped him by walking in front of him grabbing his shoulder and said

"Kakashi-sempai I know that you want to go after your sister, but right now we have too little people to storm one of Orochimaru's hideouts, plus we have no clue were it is." Yagito started to say but was interrupted by Kakashi

"I don't care I'll go by myself and I'll find where that son of a bitch is." Kakashi said trying to push Yagito out off his way with no luck

"Think Kakashi the smartest thing to do is take that man back and give him to Ibiki to interrogate while gathering more people to attack with." Yagito said then seeing Kakashi had calmed and seeing the rashness of his actions removed his grip on him.

Yagito then went over to the box that held their prisoner and hoisted it on his back waiting for Kakashi to gather all their belongings plus Reonio's and Nyra's. When they were both ready they set off again towards Konoha jumping from tree to tree picking up speed as they went Kakashi twenty feet ahead of Yagito not weighed down by all of their belongings his need to see his sister safe making speed up more until he realized he was too far ahead of Yagito and stopped to wait for him. After that they stayed at each others pace but still going fast enough that they reached Konoha in half a day. When they got there they immediately gave their prisoner to Ibiki to interrogate about where Orochimaru's hideout was, and then went to Tsunade's office.

When they arrived Kakashi was surprised to see two people already in the room but it wasn't that two people were in there already that surprised them it was who were the two people and they happened to be the people Kakashi wanted to avoid the most at the time. There was a man and a woman one with flaming red hair while the other raven black it was Renji and Rukia Reonio's mother and father.

"Oh hey Kakashi and… I don't think we've met before." Rukia said greeting Kakashi and Yagito

"Yagito." Yagito said using is code name instead of his real name not knowing who was in front of him bowing in greeting

"Nice to meet you." Rukia said happily

"So why are you here?" Kakashi asked hoping that they weren't here for what he thought they were here for

"Oh I missed my little boy so much I thought I could come for a visit. So where is he is he with Nyra oh they look so cute together…"Rukia said rambling on to herself

"Um Rukia actually that's why we're here you should sit down for this. Tsunade-sama this is the report for the mission…" Kakashi said anger building as he remembered what happed just that day

* * *

"KIDNAPPED!" Rukia, Renji, and Tsunade yelled in surprise after hearing the events of the day that Kakashi had relayed

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Renji shouted at Kakashi grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him up

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT'S ANGRY MY SISTER" Kakashi started to yell then said softly so that the others had to strain their ears to hear what he said "My sister my only family" Then feeling angry again yelled "WAS ALSO KIDDNAPED."

After being reminded that Kakashi was in as much pain on losing his sister as he was on losing his son Renji placed Kakashi's feet gently on the ground again. As Kakashi looked around he saw surprised looks on the faces of Yagito, Tsunade, and Shizune, who had come in to give Tsunade more paperwork, because they had never seen him get so angry ever only when he was joking around, but never out of pure emotion.

"Yagito what do you suggest we do since Kakashi is going through too many emotions to think straight." Tsunade

"Well I suggest we form a new team and wait for a report from Ibiki about one of Orochimar's Ninja's that Kakashi and I had dropped off earlier with him and…" Yagito started but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"I'm busy right now can you come back later." Tsunade yelled so the person on the other side could hear

"This is important it's a message from Ibiki saying he found out where Orochimaru's hideout is." A muffled voice as the result of a closed door said

* * *

A few minutes later a new team was assembled consisting of Kakashi, Yagito, an AMBU from the Hyuuga clan, who Tsunade gave the name Kego, and lastly Renji and Rukia who wouldn't go home and insisted on going on the mission to save this son

"Are you guys ready?" Kakashi said staring at the weird team that consisted of two undercover AMBU, a former AMBU which was himself, and two Shinigami now Ninjas. As he gave a second look at the new team that Tsunade had assembled he sighed and thought to himself _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ he then sighed again then thought to himself again _"This is all to save Nyra." _As he finished that thought he said "Let's go." And jumped to the nearest tree the others following he started to gain speed once again and thought to himself _"Nyra I'm coming for you please be okay."_

* * *

"UHHH what happened? I think I was knocked out by one of the Ninja and then carried off by one of Orochimaru's Ninjas." Nyra said as she woke up rubbing her head and looked at her surroundings

She was in a dimly lighted cell, the light coming from a small window high above her head, with the stench of humans that hadn't had a good wash in a while which made her wrinkle her nose in disgust there were stone walls around instead of the usual bars that hung down from the ceiling making it more creepy. As her eyes adjusted more she saw at her feet a tray of food that someone must have left earlier while she was still knocked out and realizing how hungry she was ate it greedily pushing her hair behind her ears as a result of her hair ties braking while she had been fighting. Not soon after she was done eating she heard a groan and to her relief that he was okay and displeasure that he wasn't with Kakashi saw Reonio lying in a corner of the cell with food also at his feet. She made her way quickly over and was about to wake him up but then seeing how peaceful he was she decided agent it and started to stare at him.

"_He's kinda cute."_ Nyra thought to herself looking at Reonio's peaceful face once again and shook her head and then thought to herself _"This is no time to be thinking about that and anyways I've only been his friend for about a week."_

Then feeling tired all of a sudden again, she unknowingly snuggled up to Reonio laying her head on his chest and fell asleep to his soft breathing and beating heart.

* * *

"_What's this feeling…it's someone wrapping their arms around me."_ Nyra thought to herself as she started to wake up but kept her eyes closed _"It feels nice, warm, and strong…" _then found waking up pointless fell asleep again without realizing again as she snuggled deeper into Reonio's arms

* * *

"_Hmm what's that smell? It smells like lilies."_ Reonio thought to himself finally waking up but still keeping his eyes closed _"What am I holding it feels soft and delicate."_

Then finally curious of what he was holding he opened his eyes in surprise to find himself holding Nyra with his face buried in her silver hair while her head rested agents his chest her hair slightly covering her face delicately Reonio finding her cute. Before he knew what he was doing or saying like he had another mind he gently brushed Nyra's hair aside and tucked it behind her ears touching her small golden looped earrings she wore everyday, kissed her on her forehead and gently said in her ear "Good morning sunshine." This resulted in smacking himself on the head for his stupidity. But he then realized that it was already too late because Nyra was waking up.

As Nyra woke up to find her head resting on Reonio's chest she widened her eyes in surprise and broke out of Reonio's grasp backing away from him knocking over the food that was still in front of Reonio's feet in the process. Then remembering how she had woken up looked at Reonio and forgetting they were in a prison cell and yelled "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Then remembering that he had kissed her on her forehead and she was sleeping in his arms she blushed.

"WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SLEEPING IN MY ARMS?!" Reonio yelled back at her in embarrassment

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT IT." Nyra said and just as she finished saying that heard a click coming from the door as it was unlocked

* * *

"Kakashi how much longer till we're there?" Renji asked as he jumped next to Kakashi after about 4 hours of traveling by foot on tree branches

"From the information we got it will probably take five days at the most three days if we don't stop to rest." Kakashi said

"FIVE TO THREE DAYS! WE DON'T HAVE THAT TIME." Renji yelled at Kakashi out of frustration "From what I heard from your Hokage about Orochimaru they might not even last two days."

"I know that's why we have to move fast." Kakashi said with that said they all gave another burst of speed _"Hopefully we will get there before anything happens to them." _Kakashi thought to himself

"_Son I'm coming just be strong." _Renji thought to himself as he trialed behind Kakashi

"_I'm coming baby just be okay." _Rukia thought to herself grabbing her husband's hand

Renji gave Rukia's hand a reassuring squeeze and said softly to his wife "Don't worry Reonio is strong." Then to lighten the mood said a little louder so everybody could hear "Besides what I'm worried about is if Nyra will be able to not kill Reonio for misbehaving."

They all started to laugh even the AMBU Kego and Kakashi were laughing they all went farther into the forest in a better mood. Thirty minutes later they made camp and ate then went to sleep Kego slept in a tree while Kakashi and Yagito got their own sleeping bags to sleep in. Rukia and Renji went to sleep last each had their own sleeping bag but they unzipped the sleeping bags till it was a blanket Renji braided his hair into a pony tail then went to where his wife was and they snuggled into each others arms Rukia resting her head agent Renji's chest while Renji wrapped one arm around his wife and stroked her hair giving her a quick kiss on the lips before they fell asleep to the sound of the night and each others rhythmic breathing.

* * *

At the sound of the door unlocking Nyra stepped protectively in front of Reonio who was still unable to fully defend himself. When the door opened in stepped Kabuto alongside a boy with blue hair a blue t-shirt and white pants at the sight of the boy Nyra widen her eyes in surprise only able to say "Sasuke-kun!?"

"So these are the two you want me to fight agents? A weak boy hiding behind a girl and a girl who is helpless without her brother." Sasuke sneered showing no sign of emotion anywhere on his face or eyes

At hearing that Nyra felt hurt though she was never as close to Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura or even her brother, who saw a little of himself in him, were she still considered her his friend. But what hurt the most was that she realized that though only a few months had passed Sasuke had lost all the little compassion he once had.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke we'll make them so that they are better suited for your training." Kabuto with a menacing smile as he looked Nyra and Reonio up and down calculating something

"Fine as long as it doesn't end up being only a two minute fight." Sasuke sneered again then giving Nyra and Reonio a final cold look walked out of the cell and walked away

The second Sasuke left Kabuto chained Nyra and Reonio's hands together and chaining one of Reonio's feet with one of Nyra's feet telling them to not to try to find their weapons because he had already taken them and not to run either because he would find them. He then took the loose chains that were dangling from both of the chains and pulled them along like they were dogs on a leash picking up a lamp in the process. As they walked around they passed many other cells where you could see many men young and old through the bars. As they passed one door Nyra and Reonio heard a piercing scream which made them cringe in terror but they still didn't stop and walked on the screaming still going on in the background getting more and more distant.

They went through many twist and turns rounding corners doors opening showing frightful things to Nyra and Reonio. Some with dead bodies hanging from hooks others had large glass tanks with the strangest animals. Nyra saw a mix between a dog and a bird, snake and a cat, but what surprised her the most was a mix between a fish and a human. As Kabuto led them in that door they saw many other strange mixed breeds of animals that should never combine. At the sight of each one Nyra became more and more horrified seeing how scared Nyra was without even thinking grabbed Nyra's hand squeezing it remembering how his father always did it to his mother whenever a movie scared her always making her feel better. At the feeling of the pressure in her hand she jumped tensing up thinking that one of the animals had reached out and grabbed her hand but the second she turned to see that it was Reonio's hand she relaxed and gave him a weak smile and nodded her head in thanks. Then all of a sudden Kabuto yanked their chains and pulled them next to a table where there was a man already there bent over a dead dog cutting it open with a knife and before he even had to turn around Nyra knew from the picture that Tsunade had once shown her that that man was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama here are the bodies you asked for both young and healthy and to your enjoyment one of them is Kakashi's younger sister." Kabuto said with amusement in his voice

Orochimaru stopped what he was doing and turned around and at the sight of Reonio and especially Nyra he gave them an evil smile and stuck out his long tongue and liked his lips like he was seeing a pound of cooked beef in front of him.

"Good job Kabuto now that I have perfected the Justu I can use them and have them train Sasuke without them dying." Orochimaru with a menacing voice

"What DNA will you be using for the Jutsu?" Kabuto asked still holding on to the chains that he had dragged Nyra and Reonio around with

Then Orochimaru went to a corner of the room a few feet away and lifted a cover that reveled a wolf and a monkey in separate cages. The second Nyra and Reonio saw the animals everything connected together the mixed breeds, the how they were going to be improved, and why the monkey and wolf DNA were needed for the Justu. Their human DNA was going to be fused with wolf or monkey DNA. Nyra and Reonio were about to run but when they turned around they found a grinning Kabuto with a syringe in both hand and he plunged them in both Nyra's left arm and Reonio's right the last thing they heard before they were knocked out was Kabuto saying "Good night. Don't die."

A/N-Ya I know this took longer then I usually take to finish but I just couldn't find out how to do the ending and what I came up with still seems to be crappy. But I spent weeks thinking on how I should do this. And I know I promised to use more detail in the last chapter but I guess I'm too lazy to do much detail in my stories but I still hoped you liked it. Don't forget to comment or critic. Until next this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


	10. And that's when the weird got weirder

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime in this story but the plot is mine

**LAST CHAPTER**

_Then Orochimaru went to a corner of the room a few feet away and lifted a cover that reveled a wolf and a monkey in separate cages. The second Nyra and Reonio saw the animals everything connected together the mixed breeds, the how they were going to be improved, and why the monkey and wolf DNA were needed for the Justu. Their human DNA was going to be fused with wolf or monkey DNA. Nyra and Reonio were about to run but when they turned around they found a grinning Kabuto with a syringe in both hand and he plunged them in both Nyra's left arm and Reonio's right the last thing they heard before they were knocked out was Kabuto saying "Good night. Don't die."_

Chapter 10- And that's when the weird got weirder

Nyra and Reonio were being escorted back to their cell by Kabuto after a long day of battling with Sasuke it had been almost a week since they had been kidnapped and three days since Orochimaru had fused Nyra with wolf DNA and Reonio with monkey. The only things that seem to be different with them is they both were now more agile, could move faster and could hear noises that normal humans couldn't hear. Soon Nyra found out that her nose was stronger and she could see in the dark. While Reonio could climb up to very high places without the need of chakra and the transportation Jutsu very fast and he had better eyesight. Besides that everything else was the same they hadn't grown any tails or ears.

It had now become a routine they would wake up food being already at their feet and eat with their hands, Kabuto having learned after giving Nyra chopsticks witch she sharpened with the sharp edge of the food tray and almost killed one of the workers as they come to collect the food trays trying to escape that almost everything could be a weapon to her. Then Kabuto came and shackled them with chakra restrainers chains, as a result of Nyra and Reonio once braking free of their chains with their Jutsu, attacking everybody that got in their way and almost escaping but Kabuto found them and brought them back to the hideout and decided that he should just escort them himself to the area to where Nyra and Reonio would fight against Sasuke to help him develop his already high skills. Then they would be escorted back to the cold cell where they would sleep. After a few day of sleeping on the cold floor with out any blankets the need for body heat was a top priority causing them to awkwardly sleep in each others arms but after a few days the awkwardness went away.

As Kabuto once again locked the door to the cell Nyra and Reonio lay down on the floor exhausted. After a few minutes of silence Nyra sat up and looked over a Reonio and said frustrated "I can't take this anymore it's been almost a week since we were kidnapped why isn't anybody coming to rescue us yet! I mean I know its Orochimaru's hideout but Nii-san was once an AMBU he would be able to find this place quickly." Nyra paused a little hugged her knees and said sadly "I miss Nii-san…"

Reonio interlocked his hands behind his head looked up at the ceiling and spoke sadly also "I miss my parents and even how they always embarrass me in front of the other Shinigami in their squad."

Nyra then stood up and said "We need to find a way to get out of here."

Reonio sat up and looked at Nyra and said "You know we can't we tried everything already."

Nyra thought for a few seconds then said "Not every thing."

* * *

A few hours later they were out in the woods free again they had managed to escape the hideout again and it seemed that Kabuto had decided that they weren't that important and had headed back to the hideout.

"YES! WE'RE FREE! WOOOOOHOOO!" Reonio yelled as Nyra told him that she felt Kabuto going back in the direction of the hideout

Nyra laughed at Reonio's reaction then thought to herself _"I'm on my way home Nii-san."_

It was a cool night and there was a full moon as they made their way through the forest and in a few hours they found a hot spring with longing next to it. They decided that they should stay there and fortunately Nyra had money stashed in a secret compartment in her ninja vest, somewhere Kabuto hadn't checked, and turned around to get it out only to remembered the other secret compartment that had her backup weapons and as she pulled them out she thought to herself _"Well these could have been helpful."_ She then shrugged and put them back in her vest and pulled out the money.

They then walked into the building and walked to the front counter Nyra went up to the woman at the front desk and asked her for a room, the woman gave them the key and Nyra gave her the money. As they were leaving to go to their room the women said to them "You two make such a cute couple." She said with a smile on her face. At that comment Nyra blushed and turned around and said to the women waving her hands back and forth in front of her face in a sort of** X** motion and said embarrassed "No we are just friends." But the women kept on smiling at them.

"Why didn't you ask for two rooms?" Reonio asked as they set up were they were going to sleep when they finally got to their room

"Because unless you don't want to eat tomorrow…" Nyra said but before she could finish she gave out a yawn and collapsed on the floor asleep

"Huh guess she was tired." Reonio said as he walked over to the bathroom to change but as he closed the door he yawned and fell to on the floor asleep

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

At the sound of Reonio's scream Nyra woke up getting up and running to the direction of the scream which was coming from the bathroom and stopped wondering if it was something she should open the door to. After thinking a little she called threw the door "Are you okay?"

Only to get the door almost slammed in her face as a red haired monkey came out of the bathroom and screamed "DOES THIS LOOK OKAY TO YOU?! I'M A FUCKING MONKEY!!!! HOW THE HELL DID I BEC…" But Reonio stopped what he was saying as he finally looked at Nyra and said in a scared voice "Nyra is that you?" a little uncertain as to if what he was looking at was not his friend

Nyra looked at Reonio like he was an idiot. She was still surprised that he was a monkey witch she figured out that he must of did a transformation Jutsu in his sleep still unable to control his chakra well so was not so worried about him but she was starting to get worried if the doing the Jutsu in his sleep might of caused his eyes to go bad.

"Of course it's me. What the hell would make you think that I was someone else?" Nyra asked Reonio

"Because," Reonio said going into the bathroom again he jumped on to the sink and opened the cupboard looking for something. Finding what he was looking for he held it with his new tail and walked up to Nyra and said "I'm not the only one who changed into an animal you did too."

He then held the object that happened to be a hand held mirror in front of Nyra.

"What the hell…" Nyra said confused as she saw not her usual face looking at her but a relatively large gray wolf instead.

Then she remembered how as she was walking to the bathroom everything seemed to be almost the same size as her or bigger and how she felt like she was walking on all fours.

"_This makes no sense."_ Nyra thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror again _"I have never been bad at controlling my chakra and never had I done a Jutsu in my sleep." _Nyra then shrugged or tried to shrug being she was on all fours

"Well then let's fix this problem." Nyra said speaking to Reonio "Put your hands together concentrate your chakra and say Kai. The Jutsu should disappear after that and you can turn back to normal."

Nyra and Reonio put their hands together for Nyra's case her paws and were about to release the Justu but then Reonio hesitated and asked "When I release this Justu will I be um…naked?"

"No silly you will have the cloths you had on when you transform back." Nyra said laughing at the stupidity of the question "Ok so just do as I said."

"Kai." They both said in union with closed eyes for more concentration

"Did it work?" Reonio asked still keeping his eyes closed

Nyra opened her eyes and looked confused at Reonio then herself and said still very confused "No…it didn't work."

And for the next 2 minutes Reonio and Nyra continued trying to release the Justu until they were both out of chakra.

"THIS IS HOPELESS IT'S NOT WORKING." Reonio said as he threw himself backward on the floor yelping in pain as he crushed his tail still not used to being a monkey

"_Why isn't it working?"_ Nyra thought to herself laying down and resting her head on her front paws swishing her tail back and forth completely used to being a canine because it was not the first time she transformed into a dog or a wolf before. They laid there for a few minutes thinking and not moving then all of a sudden Nyra picked up her head and said "I think I know why we are like this."

"Why?" Reonio said sitting up and started to play with his tail nervously as he had a feeling he had come to the same conclusion as his friend

"I think that the DNA that Orochimaru fused us with is finally taking affect on our bodies." Nyra concluded

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that." Reonio said with a sigh falling backwards once again and crushing his tail once again with a yelp

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IT'S EMPTY!" Renji yelled as Kego used his Byakugan to check the now empty hideout "Dang it if those ninjas hadn't attacked us and injured Rukia we would have been here sooner. Now for all we know Reonio and Nyra could have been moved to a different hideout or be dead."

Then all of a sudden Kego spotted something "Wait they seem to have left some prisoners behind. They must have bee in a hurry to leave and forgot them. We can go in there and ask them what happened to make them leave so quickly."

After a few minutes with talking with the prisoners and setting them free they found out that Nyra and Reonio escaped a day before and that Kabuto had sensed them coming henceforth why the hideout was deserted.

"That's the last of them." Kakashi said as he came back after checking the hideout to see if it was really empty and found some rooms fill with papers with information on them but the second he reached out for them they burst into flames "So we know that Nyra and Reonio are okay so now where do we look? Even though Nyra is a Jounin and can track her way back to Konoha she was knocked out and I don't even recognize this place. So there is a likely chance they will get lost." Kakashi asked the group

"Well I could use my Byakugan to search out their Chakras." Kego said

Kakashi nodded at that idea and with that said the search began for Nyra and Reonio.

* * *

"It's a good thing that lady thought we were our summonings to tell her that we had left and to thank her." Nyra said as they started to walk through the woods

Then after a few hours Nyra yelled in frustration "Ahhhh, where the hell are we I don't recognize anything."

"I'm tired Nyra can we stop?" Reonio whined from behind dragging his feet

"No let me find my baring first." Nyra said annoyed with Reonio's constant whining and frustrated by not knowing where they were

"Then can I ride on your back?" Reonio asked pleading

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssee" Reonio finally whined stretching his please

"Fine! God, just stop whining." Nyra said

"Okay" Reonio said happily with a smirk on his face as he jumped on Nyra's back

"_Wow I was just whining because I was bored I didn't know she would actually agree to that__…and so quickly."_ Reonio thought to himself as he lay on Nyra's back because he was small enough and Nyra was bigger them most wolfs

"_So annoying that boy why is he making me do these things…well at least he isn't heavy."_ Nyra thought to herself still looking for something familiar to find her way home and let out a sigh

It was not long after that Reonio and Nyra were bickering again because they had nothing better to do so instead of talking like normal friends in thesis situations they decided to bicker.

"MY GOD WOULD YOU GET OFF MY BACK YOUR HEAVY!" Nyra yelled at Reonio

"NO I'M NOT YOUR JUST SAYING THAT!" Reonio yelled back

"SO WHAT IF I AM! JUST GET OFF MY BACK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AM I A MONKEY CARRIER?!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Reonio shouted back then said in a soft cute voice "You're my cute cuddly monkey carrier."

That softened Nyra up and at the same time weirded her out making her mutter "What a weirdo."

"WHAT I'M NOT A WEIRDO!" Reonio yelled hearing what she had said

"Yes you are." Nyra responded in a matter-of-fact tone

"Are not"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"Are not"

"NYRA I'M NOT A WEIRDO"

"YES YOU ARE REONIO AND YOU KNOW IT."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

And it continued like this for awhile the same phrases repeating over and over again because they were bored out of their minds and lost they continued to argue. While they were still arguing Nyra thought that they had to be the strangest friendship in the world. But she wasn't worried about it she felt good about this friendship like she could trust Reonio. They all off a sudden as she was thinking about this someone jumped in front of them and it scared the crap out of her.

* * *

"Did you find them yet?" Kakashi asked through the communicators that he had given every one before they started searching

"Nope, nothing over here." Renji replied

"Same here." Rukia said

"Can't see them over here." Yagito said

"Can't spot them with my Byakugan." Kego said

"Well them keep looking over where you are while I keep searching over here they couldn't have gone far…_I hope_." Kakashi said muttering the last part to himself

Then all of a sudden he started to here two people shouting at each other curious at why they were arguing about Kakashi went closer to the sound slightly surprised to see a red monkey sitting on a gray wolf yelling and arguing with each other. After a while Kakashi quiet amused with the two animals fighting decided to listen from a close by tree then all of a sudden the red monkey shouted "NYRA FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A WEIRDO!" While the gray wolf shouted back "AND I SAID FOR THE LAST TIME YES YOU ARE REONIO."

At the mention of his sister's name and her friend's name he finally realized that they must have transformed into animals to get out of Orochimaru's hideout. Then he realized that that was why the voices sounded so familiar. With that he called the others and told them where he was and just to be funny knowing his sister he concealed his chakra and jumped right in front of Nyra scaring the crap out of her and Reonio. As Nyra and Reonio who was still on Nyra's back followed Kakashi he laughed all the way to where they were meeting the others still remembering the looks on Nyra's and Reonio's faces as he jumped from a tree in front of them.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TURN BACK INTO HUMANS?!" Kakashi, Renji, and Rukia yelled at Reonio and Nyra thirty minutes later after they told their story.

Both of them leaving out the part that they had to sleep in each others arm, for warmth in the cold cell, for obvious reasons and about to tell them about the DNA fusing but were cut off by their reaction to not being able to turn back. Kakashi also learned that Nyra and Reonio got out another way then he thought.

"Ya we can't and you don't have to yell we're right here." Reonio said with his hands cupped around his ears

"Did you try the…" Kakashi started but was interrupted

"Yes we tried to release the Justu but it didn't work." Nyra said

"But why…" Renji said but was also interrupted

"Didn't it work? Because as we about to say when we were in Orochimaru's hideout he did something weird with use…" Reonio paused for a few seconds then said "He used a Jutsu on us..." Reonio said them hesitated and looked at Nyra for help

"When we were there Orochimaru fused us with DNA of an animal Reonio a monkey while for me a wolf and we think this is the side effect." Nyra said rapidly in one breath

"WHAT?!" Kakashi, Renji and Rukia shouted really loud again making Reonio cover his ears again while Nyra put her head on the floor howling and covering her ears with her front paws

"Again right next to you!" Nyra said angrily then saying to herself _"They do realize that my hearing is heightened because I'm a wolf MY GOD THAT WAS LOUD!"_

"Sorry Nyra I keep on forgetting that you're still a wolf and your senses are heightened." Kakashi said giving an apologetic look towards Nyra

He having once gone through the same experience when he was showing Nyra how to transform into animals, other things, and people, when she was younger and she had shouted for joy when he had transformed into a cute puppy grabbing him and almost strangling before he had shouted at her to first stop yelling in his ear and then he proceeded to transform back to normal to Nyra's disappointment.

Thinking about that memory Kakashi shuddered thinking if he had waited any longer before transforming back he would have died from lack of air. After that he promised himself never to transform into a dog in front of Nyra ever again.

"Anyway lets go back to the village and let Tsunade-sama check you guys out then we can start worrying about this issue." Kakashi said as he saw the worried looks of Rukia, Renji, Nyra, and Reonio

* * *

Finally they were at the village but it took longer then they had planed because Reonio couldn't keep up, unlike Nyra who could still run fast as a wolf. So after having to stop and wait so many times Renji decided to just carry his monkey son making it faster for them to move. They went strait towards The Hokage's house and went to Tsunade's office. Before they went in Kakashi knocked on the door and hearing an "Enter" they filed into the office witch was still filled with never ending paper work.

Tsunade looked up from her desk and seeing it was the group she sent out to find Nyra and Reonio immediately asked "Did you find them?"

"Yes…but we have a problem something's wrong with them" Kakashi said

"Where are they are they at your house? Why didn't you bring them here so I can check up on them?" Tsunade asked starting to get worried as she saw no sign of the two kidnapped children in her office

"They're right here. Nyra's the gray wolf while Reonio is the red monkey." Kakashi said pointing to Reonio who was still being held by his father and Nyra who was lying on the floor swishing her tail impatiently

"What's the problem…why are they still transformed shouldn't it be safe for them to turn back now?" Tsunade asked figuring as Kakashi did the first time that they had transformed into animals as a means of escape

"That's the problem they can't turn back." Kakashi said

"Is this true Nyra?" Tsunade asked curious, worried, shocked, and confused all at the same time

"Yes we tried the release Justu and various others we even tried to transform into something else but nothing worked." Nyra said standing on all fours again finding it rude of herself if she just laid there the whole time

Then Nyra and Reonio shared their story once more again leaving out the part about how they had slept in each others arms. After they were done Tsunade dismissed Yagito and Kego then told the rest to meet her at the hospital. After taking their blood and doing other various things to Reonio and Nyra they were left in the room for the results. Then finally Tsunade walked in with a face that said she was about to say something they would not like to hear.

"So what's wrong with us?" Reonio asked playing with his tail again now finding it a good way to pass time if there was nothing else to do

"I have good new and bad new." Tsunade said

"Is it really bad news?" Rukia asked taking Renji's hand for support

"It depends on how you look at it." Tsunade said

"Can we have the good news first?" Nyra asked becoming nervous at the mention of bad new. Seeing how his sister was starting to get nervous Kakashi began to pet her to calm her down it worked a little but not all the way so he kept on petting her as he heard what Tsunade said.

"The good news is they are perfectly fine they seem to be in normal condition. The bad news because of that I can't figure out why they can't transform back meaning…this could be permanent." Tsunade said

A/N- Wow this took forever for me to update I kinda lost my enthusiasm because of the lack of comments. But because I was taking so long to update and my friend wanted me to keep on going I wrote the next chapter. I guess the other reason is because I'm writing a Twilight after Breaking Dawn fanfic with my sister twilightsagalover28 called Falling Star which is on her profile (check it out) which took up some of my time as well. My god this is my longest chapter yet. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be afraid to press the little green button bellow it's nothing bad is going to happen if you do. Don't forget to comment. Until next time this is Hatake Nyra logging off.


End file.
